


No, my dreams are of...other things

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Surface Tension [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Beneath the Surface, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: When Carlin expects Jonah to remember things from his "previous life" and his dreams are meant to help him, Jonah comes up with nothing.What he does recall he sure in hell won't share it with Carlin.But what he does recall is feeling feelings.That has to mean something... right?
Relationships: Jonah/Thera (Stargate), Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Surface Tension [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631935
Comments: 85
Kudos: 109





	1. Night 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always these characters are not mine and are owned by whoever owns Stargate and all its right.
> 
> Again I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> And again I hope the story make up for any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> This is my first attempt of a series, I have two clear stories in my head which could be read as stand alones and make sense but are based around the same episode and there's nothing in either one of them which suggests that they couldn't belong together so they do!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome so feel free!

_I panic, as she’s pulled from me, or am I pulled from her?_

_“Sirrrr!” She yells after me her blond hair just long enough that the bangs are flopping over her forehead._

_I call her name, although I don’t hear it through the shots being fired. All I can think of is her, keeping her safe._

_Again, my name is muffled in my head but I turn and see a man, with brown hair and glasses who is dressed like me but, his face is out of focus, like I'm the one who needs the glasses. I call for him too, but then the blond calls out for me again._

“Noooo!” I call after her, and I jolt from my sleep.

“Jonah?” I hear.

I don’t respond at first, its like I don’t associate that name with myself for a moment.

“Jonah? Can you hear me?”

I muffle a sound and the woman looks relieved. “We were worried about you Jonah, you’ve been night sick for a while now.”

“Night sick?” I question.

“Yes, but it’s okay.” She assures me. “Night sickness causes memory loss, it can sometimes be more severe, nausea, sweats, headaches, do you have any symptoms?”

“Memory loss.” I reply immediately “I um, I don’t know anything about myself.”

“You're one of the lucky ones then,” she confirms although I'm not sure what she’s confirming “Do you remember working down in the mines?” she asks me.

“Mines?” I question, yet as I do an image of a dark space filled with some kind of rocks filled my mind, there was axes and shovels and a shaft of some kind. “Yeah, the mines,” I agree “I remember them.”

“Good that’s good.” She smiles “You don’t remember me yet do you?” she asks.

“No,” I confirm “Sorry.”

She smiles at me fondly “That’s okay, my name is Brenna, I'm the overseer medic here.” She tells me. “I think I'm going to recommend you work up at the plant for a while.” She says softly. “The work is still intensive but should be easier on you for a while.”

“Thanks.” I say, supposing I ought to be grateful, by the sounds of things I should be.

“Do you remember what we do?” she asks him.

We... ummm,” I wonder “Something about ice?” I question.

Brenna smiles “That’s right.” She confirms again “You see it’s already coming back.” She tells me. “We’re in a middle of an ice age Jonah. We’re working so that one day we might reclaim the surface.”

“It is my honour to serve.” I say, the words fall from my lips before I even register them.

“I know it is Jonah.” She smiles, “Do you think you can stand? I can take you to the barracks, you can have the rest of the day off dinner is served in an hour, then tomorrow you can start on working.”

“Sure.” I confirm, as I stand up. “I feel fine except the not remembering stuff.”

“That’s good that’s really good.” She tells me.

We wall through some corridors I guess go on for a long time I look around trying to recall anything familiar.

“You’re assigned to section delta one.” She says with a smile. “You’re lucky that has in it one of the best engineers we have...” She tells me as we turn a corner and I find us in a room filled with beds. “Speaking of which...” she smiles as she sees the other figure in the room, this one a woman, I don’t look at her until she starts to speak. “How are you feeling Thera?” She asks her “I just dropped Thera here this morning after her bout of night sickness,” She informs me with a smile.

“I'm feeling fine,” Thera says and then I look.

I think I must be going crazy because it’s the woman who was pulled away from me in my dreams, huge blue eyes, slender and tall, her blond hair is shorter but there’s no doubt in my mind it’s the same woman, and I have this overwhelming need to protect her?

“I'm eager to get back to work.” She says.

“Good, I’ll leave you both to rest.” Brenna says softly “Jonah your bunk is just there.” She tells me pointing to a bed not to far from Thera, and I’m glad, I can watch her sixes from there.

“I'm Thera.” She says softly.

I'm choked for words because I'm quite sure... “I know you.” I tell her.

She smiles “T-thats funny I was going to ask if I knew you.”

“Must be from before.” I say to her, I’m pretty sure I mean the mines but I can’t know for sure.

“Yeah must be.” She says softly.

“I’m not sure I could forget you.” The words slip out of my mouth again without thinking on it.

She looks at him surprised “R-real-really?” she stutters nervously.

I can’t help the grin that’s forming, I think she’s really cute when flustered.

“S-sorry.” She manages again looking shyly to the floor. “I’m not so good with the talking.”

I’m not sure that made sense but neither did she, I can see her cringing at her own words. “Well luckily you’re stuck with a conversationalist.” I banter.

“Really?” she asks hopefully.

“Suuuurrrre.” I nod, not really knowing. “I can make words come out of my mouth without thinking about them at all.”

She smiles widely which makes my stomach knot in the most pleasant way.

“In fact I’m going to make it my personal mission, to make you smile every day.” I tell her, something about her smile wants to be sure she does it as much as possible, with the end of the sentence she blushes. “So you’re one of the engineers?” I ask her starting the conversation. She looks at me confused how I could know it “Brenna was talking about ‘the best engineers’ then said ‘speaking of which’ when she saw you so...” I trailed with a smile.

“Well I don’t know about ‘best’,” she shrugged looking shy again “But I am one, an engineer.” She mumbles “and you? Do you...” she trails.

“I’m...ummm...” I wonder for a moment “...I’m something.” I tell her which makes her giggle, That laugh, I want to make her laugh every day, and its definitely having a physical reaction in me “hey no giggling please.” I say to her mocking hurt, although I swear I’ve said it before. _It was cold and my leg really hurt, very cold, we’re surrounded by ice and I’m under a blanket where she’s snugged right into the side of me, what’s left of her heat she’s sharing with me._ “Did we—” I start but don’t finish. “No, we couldn’t have been to the surface together, that made no sense, why would we go to the surface together? “Never mind.” I tell her and the imagine went as quickly as it came. “So Ice age huh?”

* * *

She notices him straight away of course. The newcomer who is in the next barracks over from her. He’s tall, dark, handsome, a little older, but she doesn’t mind that so much. Yet he doesn’t even seem to notice her as she dishes out the food on his plate. She barely notices the blond who comes a few minutes later, until she sits across the table from him. She huffs slightly as his face lights at her arrival.

‘Some girls have all the luck.’ Kegan thought to herself. They seem to be settling into a conversation. ‘she had to be blond.’ She thought to herself.

“Kegan?” she heard from beside her. She looked to see Brenna standing beside her “Dinner going well?” she asked.

“Yes, its my honour to serve.” She smiles.

Brenna smiles back “This is Carlin” she said introducing her to the man which stood next to her “He’ll be in your barracks and your section, I was hoping you’d make good friends?” Brenna requested.

“Of course.” Kegan agrees and she looks over at Carlin. A little younger then the other newcomer and handsome in a different way, at least she could make friends with this one. “Hi I’m Kegan.”

“Carlin.” He smiles at her. “I... um.... I’ve just came from being night sick.” He tells her.

“Well lets hope it doesn’t happen again.” Kegan says to him before noticing his bright blue eyes for the first time. “You must be hungry.” She states.  
“Hungry?” he replies as if distracted but she knows its what’s left over from the night sickness. “Yes, I think I must be.”

“Brenna, who is that?” she says nodding over in Thera and Jonah’s general area.

“That’s Thera and Jonah.” Brenna confirms, “They’ve just been released from their night sickness too.” She confirmed. “Jonah used to work in the mines but I feel he’ll do better here, with the machines, and Thera is an engineer.”

Kegan immediately feels put out, but at lease she has Carlin to speak to now.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always characters are literally not mine, they belong to the folks over at Stargate.  
> Again no Beta so all mistakes are mine.

_*“She is transferring from the...” the words swirl that he doesn’t hear where from, her form is perfect against the door frame. What she is wear is form fitting enough that he could see her curves “Captain....” she says but he doesn’t hear her name, but he knows her, its Thera. “Reporting for duty sir.”_

_A look is exchanged between them and he stays there, his eyes not leaving her she’s talking but he doesn’t hear her, but whatever is going on he can’t not watch her._ _“That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution.”_

_He doesn’t understand a single word of what she’s saying but he **knows** he likes it._

_“But sir, you and your *men* might as well accept the fact that I am going through this time...”_

_“...just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle.”_

_Even in his dream he knows he likes it so much that he has to sit down to hide the evidence of just how much he’s enjoying it._

_“Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women.”_

_“ Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?”_

He wakes up with a jolt.

'Holy Hannah!' He thinks to himself that was so hot! He looked over in the darkness to Thera’s bunk, he can see her she’s facing towards him fast asleep.

The dream seemed so real, but he never could have met her like that could he? Deep blue clothes which were so formal. Even the details were slipping from him as his mind became more conscious. There was a table, otherwise he couldn’t have hid behind it.

He looked sadly towards her. In the dream her eyes sparkled, bright and beautiful like she possessed knowledge no one else did, like the answers to the universe were hidden right there in her iris.

 _“It's pure titanium - hopefully impenetrable.”_ A voice told him about her _Iris_ (?) which he quickly dismissed and returned his attention to her.

In the dream she was so much cleaner, her hair neat and tidy, why would anyone make her cut her hair?

He slowly closed his eyes, but while his eyes were open, they never strayed from her.

* * *

“Morning.” Thera said to him as she sat opposite him at the table.

“Morning.” He said a smile appearing at his lips.

Last night his dreams had been full of the emotions he felt for her. He knew he had never dreamed so much as felt in his dreams, but the images of her were a welcome addition to his night.

“How did you sleep?” she asked him.

“Good.” He said with a nod.

Thera looked down at her porridge a little disheartened at the thickness and the blandness of the food. She had an idea that breakfast should be a black hot beverage with a yellow bent fruit. She shook away the image from her head, they had neither one of these objects here, in fact she wasn’t sure where the image had came from, since she had lived here her whole life.

“Not looking forward to eating it?” he asked her, she looked up trying to smile but it looked like a grimace “I prefer fruit loops.” He said his spoon filled heavily with the thick oats and minimum liquid.

Her brow furrowed before she asked “What’s a fruit loop?” she asked him.

He stopped mid chew as if there was much to chew on “I dunno,” He admitted “just an expression isn’t it?”

Before she got to answer the room fell silent when a large black man entered the room. He sported some kind of marking on his forehead, but he was big strong and very solemn looking. He crossed the room silently walking past them and sitting at a table in silence.

“Everyone this is Tor,” Brenna said to the room “He’s decided to come and work immediately after his night sickness so everyone be kind today.” She said with a smile.

Jonah looked wide eyed at the same time tightening his jaw for a moment as Thera looked wide eyed back at him.

“Looks scary.” Thera whispered to Jonah.

“Him?” Jonah asked her. “Na, he’s a pussy cat really.”

Thera chuckled giving a full on smile and Jonah felt better about himself immediately. “I don’t think it would be wise to find out somehow.” She remarked. “Are you looking forward to your first shift?” she asked him.

“Oh Sure.” He said with a hint of sarcasm which made her eyes roll.

“Don’t you think its noble,” she said with a smile “I mean we’re working our people out of an ice age!” her eyes twinkling. A smile appeared on his lips. She was sweet and young, she hadn’t his experiences and meeting someone like her, really softened the old man in him. “Should we meet after work?” she asked him. “We can maybe compare notes.” She says with a smile.

He can’t say no and finds the ‘yes’ easier to voice then he should.

With that the buzzer rang to which they stood up from their food. “You barely ate.” He observed.

She shrugged it off “It wasn’t much to eat.” She told him “I’ll live.”

“To the end of the shift?” he asked her a smile at his lips.

“I’m not letting you out of our date that easily.” She said not missing a beat and flirting just a little.

“You better not.” He flirted back.

“You can count on it.” She replied with one of her smiles. Yup she’s smiled today too.

* * *

He really could count on it too. She came and sat opposite him again meeting him eye to eye. “Hey.” She greeted him.

“Hey,” he said back “How was it?” he asked her.

“Really interesting.” She told him. “Did you know there is over 1000 cubic metres of pipes to help run this place?” she asked him.

“That would explain why we were mining so much.” He said with a grin to her.

“I think its amazing, a feat in engineering actually.” She said admiring it. She looked at him his eyes watching her carefully and almost strategically “I’m sorry.” She apologised.

“Nothing to apologise for.” He told her honestly, he loved it when her eyes lit up just like they did just moments ago.

“What was your work like?” she asked him.

“Lots of lifting and moving stuff. Feel filthy.” He said with a shrug and looked into her food bowl “You didn’t get as much as me.” He observed then looked up towards the woman serving the food, the woman was scowling at the pair.

“Its okay.” Thera told him “I’m not all that hungry anyway.” She lied.

He studied her face before breaking in half his bread and handing half over to her “We’ll share then.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t.” She shook her head. “You need your strength for all the physical work you do.”

“And your portion of food is under half of mine.” He told her. “You’re taking the bread.”

She smiled and took it from him “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He said with a grin. He knew last night he had dreamed about Thera although the images were long lost the emotions which came with them were clear as day.

He had known her before, this alone evoked some strong emotions.

Now he just had to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dream sequence is at least the dialogue from Children of the Gods.


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure of we put this at the beginning of each chapter on here, just to be clear these characters are not mine they belong to Stargate.

_*He knew he was accustom to her being steady and dependable. Sensible some might say, so he was surprised when he walked back from the john to find her stood on a table dancing with the other females from this place._

_“What the—” he said out loud._

_Another male presents came beside him although he didn’t look the man in the face “J--,J--!” the name he assumed to be his own starting with a ‘J’ the rest of the name muffled into the background but it had to be ‘Jonah’ if he was talking to him. “Its the wine!” the man told him, although he could not tare his eyes away from her hips swaying back and forth with the other females. Her hips shaking at the rate of the drum beat heard in the background, the other females had on less clothing but it was her hips he watched._

_The other women let out what sounded like a mating call which she followed suit, before they striped off a layer of clothing._

_She followed likewise her green trousers dropped to the ground and her t-shirt disregarded, they continued their dance._

_“—she um...” the other man looked up as memorized as Jonah._

_“Hey!” he snapped “eyes forward airman!”_

_“Y-yes sorry!” The other man followed his order but Jonah couldn’t help it. “According to myth those that drink of the cup become the goddess of fertility, obviously some kind of aphrodisiac which increases their estrogen levels and lowers their inhibitions.”_

_Jonah continued to watch, his eyes could have wandered but all he saw was her. Her normally pale face flushed a pretty pink her hair flopping femininely even though it was shorter then the other women’s hair. He could now see her none standard knickers were thongs and holy crap she was about to take off her bra. “All right shows over!” he managed to say before he pulled her down from the table._

_“Urgh J—” the other man said “I wouldn’t do that.”_

_“Why the hell not?” Jonah asked him._

_“Because it said the first to touch them becomes their syzygos.”_

_“Their what?!” Jonah asked as the other females squealed in some kind of delight._

_“Oh-um husband.” He other man told Jonah._

_“You didn’t even finish taking your clothes off!” one of the females stated on the table._

_“Maybe you can finish in private.” Another one suggested._

_He looked down to the mostly naked women he was still holding by the arm she wasn’t even holding her own weight he held her up. She looked up at him with a flirty eye and reached for the elastic of the tiny thongs._

_She laced her arms around him her teeth sinking into her lower lip and she looked at him seductively. He could feel himself react as he was sure she could when she said "I'm just as happy to see you too."_

_“For crying out loud! Snap out of it Captain!” he growled at her although he was very turned on, he looked deeply into her eyes and could see she was hurt, but also there was a tiny bit of the woman he knew still there “believe me you’ll thank me in the morning.” He whispered to her._

_Not to embarrass her in front of the other females he whispered to the other male to retrieve her clothes and bring them to the tent. He led her down a trial and entered into a tent with her. She turned and looked him in the eyes._

_Her eyes were wide and beautiful, far from the sultry looks from outside this was one of a woman who was nervous and shy._

_“Some of your natural inhibitions must be returning.” He said to her gently._

_“I can—” she started but he hushed her._

_“Believe me Captain, I am more then satisfied with your performance.” He complimented her, he felt as though ‘her performance’ was not the one he’d just watched but he couldn’t recall what it meant. “Right now you should rest.” He told her gently pointing her towards the sleeping bags._

_“Don’t you want—” she started._

_‘I do I do! I indescribably do!’ his mind screamed. “I want you to rest.” He said to her softly. “I’m planning a big day tomorrow so you’ll need all the rest you can.” He informed her, satisfied that she would take it to mean sex but it actually meant something different. He waited until she settled before he dared look over at her, with nothing but her bra and knickers on when he was sure she had drifted off, he walked over to her and with a blanket the natives insisted they take informing them it was the warmest material they had, he took the blanket and lay it protectively around her, He knelt beside her for a second his hand moving to her face as he caressed it lovingly “Non Standard underwear Captain—” he said with a smirk “—you little minx.”_

_**And there in a moment she was standing with a dress which is bright blue, matching the shade of her eyes and a beaded headdress with a white, silk veil hanging to the side._

_“...find me an anthropologist that dresses like this and I will eat this headdress.” She says._

_He can feel himself smirk although he can imagine how it irks her._

_“You are…the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Someone says though that is so not where his focus is right now!_

_She stares at the one who spoke it, speechless. She was speechless!_

_When he leaves she rolls her eyes “Uh, I guess the kid doesn't get out much. Look, uh,” she starts and picks up the veil “I will not wear this thing over my face. I don't care how much embroidery it has on it. And this…dress, or whatever it's called, I mean…I can't move, I can't walk…”_

_“I don't know...” he hears himself say as he shakes his head and smirks “It…it kind of works for me. I, uh…” he really had lost his ability to even think, so instead he just looks._

Then he hears the buzzer and he wakes to find himself in the bunk and crap! He had better stay in bed for a few minutes, he couldn’t jump up if he wanted to and then he sees her, the real her! His eyes can’t leave her as he sees her turn over and looks in his direction. She sees him looking at her and she smiles mouthing ‘hey’ across the room.

His lips turn into a smile he finds it fascinating as she gets up. Being one of the few females in the barracks she goes behind a screen to get dressed saving her what little modesty there was in this place. Although thinking of her getting dressed behind the screen was doing nothing for his current predicament. He took a deep breath and sat up deliberately turning away from the screen to calm himself. Trying his best to think of anything to distract him from feelings, he almost jumped when he opened his eyes and saw the man who Brenna had said was Tor, standing directly in front of him standing silently with what Jonah could only describe as a scowl on his face.

“Do I not know you?” Tor asked Jonah.

“No.” Jonah replied to him “I don’t think you do, my name is Jonah, you’re Tor right?”

“I do not believe so.” Tor told him.

Jonah nodded “Yeah night sickness will do that to ya.” He managed.

“I do not believe I am sick.” Tor replied.

Jonah nodded “Well that’s good then.” Finally satisfied that his physical reactions were under control he stood up and reached for the trousers he wore out of bed.

“You know the female too?” Tor asked.

Jonah felt a sense of panic rising “Hey, leave her alone.” He told the much bigger much stronger man as he put on his trousers.

“I do not wish to hurt her.” Tor told him.

“Yeah?” Jonah replied seeing Thera coming out from behind the screen “Make sure it stays that way.” He said walking over to her his hand going to the bottom of her back protectively, Jonah although he was doing to it to protect her felt a surge of pride when she didn’t seem to mind it being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a short sequence of what I thought might have happened on P3X-595 it was mentioned in Emancipation but no one really knows what that drink made Sam do...
> 
> **and then of course that blue dress and the scene from Emancipation. I watched it again when I was writing this! Jack’s face is an absolute picture, Danny is just gobsmacked but Jack is just delighted! Its so damn cute!
> 
> So I realize most of this chapter is in dream but the way I see it, is that I wrote the section on P3X-595.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she were willing, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to find comfort in each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters aren't mine, they belong to the good folks who own Stargate!
> 
> Thank you everyone for your kind comments and Kudos really! Its a thrill to know other people are enjoying what I write! Please feel free to comment or to kudos it does mean a lot!

“I think I have it!” Thera said to Jonah as she caught up to him in a corridor.

“Have?” he questioned.

“I think the whole system is based on the stabilizers holding the pressure from the pipes.” Jonah nodded in agreement though he didn’t know a lot he could probably afford to agree with her. “With age they corrode and rupture so aren’t able to take the pressure.” She tells him.

“Is there an alternative?” he asked her.

“I don’t know yet.” She admitted.

He looked at her thoughtfully “Well half the problem is admitting there’s a problem right?” he asked her. She looked at him quizzically before he said “its an expression right?”

“Yeah I guess.” She said still confused, but soon turns her attention back to the pipes she takes a huge sigh.

“What is it?” he asks her concerned for her.

“I don’t know.” She says her teeth sinking into her bottom lip “Don’t you think it seems a little, slap rush?” she asked him referring to the whole system.

“I’d imagine we were in a bit of a rush if an ice age threatened us.” He shrugged.

“Yeah I suppose you’re right.” She admitted before another female pushed past her.

“Hey!” Jonah objected for her the woman simply turned and scowled at the pair.

“Its okay Jonah.” Thera said quietly to him.

“Are you okay?” He asked Thera concerned.

“Yeah.” She assured him, “Really I am.”

Jonah looked again as the woman walked away “Isn’t she the one who hands out the food rations?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Thera confirmed “Kegan, I think she’s called.” Jonah rubs Thera arm where Kegan had pushed past her protectively, she looked up with a smile “Jonah, really I’m fine.”

He nodded and quickly pulled her into a hug, they stayed there a few seconds in the comfort of each others arms.

“We should get back to work.” He eventually whispered to her.

* * *

“They’re always with each other.” Kegan complained to Carlin glaring at the pair as they talked over dinner.

“Maybe they’re both shy.” Carlin shrugged.

“They seem happy talking to each other.” Kegan prompted.

“Well shy people aren’t always shy, what if they knew each other before?” He tried again to be non judgmental of the pair he had barely paid attention to.

“And I heard her this afternoon sprouting some wild theory about the pipes and how they don’t work.” She sniggered satisfied that she once again had underfed Thera, giving her short of the suggested ration and withholding bread, she had looked mad but hadn’t said anything. “Who does she think she is, she thinks herself better then the engineers who built this to keep us safe from the ice age?”

“I’m sure she won’t believe that, maybe she just has some ideas.” Carlin was passive in nature and he didn’t like it when people were prejudged. Once Kegan stopped her daily obsession with Thera and Jonas he did actually enjoy her company, it took a couple of seconds for Carlin to look up but when he did he saw the wide firm man towering above them.

“You’re Tor right?” Carlin asked him. “Hi I’m Carlin.”

“I do not know you by that name.” Tor sounded.

“Oh?” Carlin asked him. “What name do you know me by?” Carlin asked.

“I am Teal’c and you are Daniel.” Tor/Teal’c replied. “We do not belong here.”

Carlin’s lips went up in sympathy “Yeah tell me about it, all of our people belong on the surface, we’ll reclaim it one day.”

“You misunderstand Daniel Jackson.”

“Look buddy, I think you should report to the infirmary you sound night sick to me.” Kegan offered, she didn’t mean it harshly to the man, he seemed genuinely confused.

“I do not get sick, the creature within me heals me of illness.” Tor replied.

“Creature?” Carlin asked. At that Tor looked confused, he looked to Kegan then Carlin, and looking worried he walked away. “I wonder what he meant?” Carlin asked Kegan.

“Poor guy is night sick,” she said though Carlin couldn’t hear much sympathy in her voice. “He’ll be back in the infirmary in a day or two.”

* * *

_*Jonah is in some kind of room with little metal doors where his clothes were kept. In the dream he knew the place and he’s getting dressed after a shower. The metal door slams and Thera is standing next to him. She’s wearing a vest of sorts, though he get the impression it isn’t her normal day wear. The tank top is cut off just below her breast showing her tight midriff._

_“_ Thera.” He says putting on his shirt _“Sorry, didn't know you were in here.”_

_Thera grabs him and her lips come crashing down on his. kisses him. For a moment he’s blind sighted, she is perfect in his mind but somehow in the dream he pushes her from him._

_“Mmmph!_ Thera _! Wait! What the hell is going on?” he asks her._

_“I want you.” She manages in a low groan which only goes to turn him on faster and the fact that she grabs him and hot kisses him again doesn’t help matters._

_Muffled by her kisses he’s so confused, this isn’t like her, this isn’t like her at all! “Why?” he says first, although he knows its the wrong response “I mean no!” and with one strong push he gets some distance between the two of them. “_ Thera _, this is a little out of line, don't you think?” he asks her before she grabs him again violently and slams him into a nearby bench._

_Okay this is definitely not like her, he knows it now, though he can’t help it if his body reacts when she straddles him_

_“Want me?” she moans again before she kisses him again._

_‘God yes!’ his body is screaming but he knows this is somehow wrong. “No. No, not like this, for crying out loud.” He tells her as he gets a little bit of distance between them again her lower body still pressed into his “_ Thera _. What's gotten into you?” He asks her before she kisses him again._

_‘God she’s insatiable!’ his mind screams as he rolls them over this slams being less deliberate but at least he has the upper hand now._

The dream morphs into his feelings again, he focused on the feeling of kissing her, of her body straddling him, he was sure this was the first time this had happened between them, although he knew it had never really happened at all, then with a start he opens his eyes.

His adrenaline so high he swings himself to a standing position. He feels as though he had to go for a run but he knows how dangerous it is to go through the tunnels at night so instead he shuffles his way in the dark to the bathroom, the men's being next to the ladies although thankfully two separate rooms. It was the women he felt truly sorry for, especially his Thera, the quick use of the toilet and shower was her only privacy not that she complained.

He stood over the toilet and his mind wandered in the dark. The dreams were so very vivid but he knew they couldn’t be real. Although there were no fraternization rules against them having a relationship, the whole dream had seemed both out of character for Thera and completely inappropriate. He was used to the feeling. Feeling feelings rather then dreaming he knew somehow was the norm for him, although since his night sickness the dreams had started to haunt his nights and they were filled with Thera!

Thinking logically the scenarios all seemed a little wacked and out of sync with his life, he knew that dreams were the minds way of sorting through daily events, making up ways for him to watch, to admire, to be with Thera... well it made sense.

Finished in the bathroom he opened the door and almost ran into her on his way out. 

“Whoa there.” He said softly his eyes meeting hers, their gazes met “Hey.”

“Hi.” She answered equally as soft.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment before he asked “you okay?” he asked her.

“Yeah, just a strange dream.” She whispered looking completely spooked.

“What about?” he asked her concerned.

She took a deep sigh “it’s going to sound silly.” She said shaking her head.

“Try me.” He pressed worried about her.

She licked her lips for a moment then without trying to sound like a complete idiot she said “numbers.”

He was surprised. “Well maths is a bitch.” He told her, he peered around them making sure no one was awake he lead her out of the barracks into an alcove in the wall just outside in the corridor.

“Its not that,” she shook her head knowing it wouldn’t make sense “there’s all these equations and I swear they mean something but I just can’t...” she bit her bottom lip and he saw tears forming in her eyes “I know them, I know what they mean but I don’t.” She told him the distress showing in her face.

“Oh hey...” he whispered his hand going to her face first to caress it, before he whispered “C’mere” and pulled her into a hug.

Right there in that moment it was if nothing else existed. She was safe in his arms so he tightened the hug bringing her willing body flushed against his. With her secure and in the right place he could smell something on her which was uniquely her, his head had a mind of it’s own as his head tucked into her neck, his nose breathed her in deeply. Her arms held so beautifully around his neck, he didn’t care for anything or anyone other then her.

When they did eventually pull back she looked a little sheepish at first which made him smile, to reassure her he placed a kiss into her hair. “Wanna hear something funny about numbers?” he asked her. She looked at him oddly for a moment before she nodded her head “why was ten afraid of seven?” he asked her. Her eyebrows knitted as if it were some great riddle before he gave her the answer “because seven ate nine.”

She looked at him completely baffled for a moment before the words sunk in then he was rewarded for his efforts. A bright smile beamed from her lips which lit the whole alcove as it reached her eyes and she giggled for him.

His lips almost turned to a grin and satisfied he had calmed her he cradled her head one more time kissing into her hair and whispered “Come on, bed.” He told her. She happily agreed before they walked back into the barracks, he went to his bunk while she made a beeline for the ladies.

He turned over and watched as she got back into her bed. Their eyes met across the room and they smiled softly at each other. He watched as she drifted back off to sleep and decided something there and then.

In this place, dark and cold despite the fact they were basically running a furnace, they needed all the warmth and comfort they could get.

If she were willing, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to find it in each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The way I see it is this, Jonah doesn’t take his dreams as literal memories, but more believes its his subconscious minds way of recognising Thera again. I think he thinks that he and Thera knew each other and were in love before, so when his memories are coming through his mind is automatically replacing ‘Carter’ (or Sam though I don’t think it happens all that often) with Thera because that’s who his mind recognises her to be in the conscious. Funnily though I’ve written it so sometimes he’s referring to her as ‘Captain’ or ‘Major’ simply his unconscious mind hasn’t separated them yet and also its a dream you know, he can’t control everything, hence why they are sometimes almost narrative but then sometimes its a mix of timeframes and then sometimes its idea play, or just feelings and sometimes its just purely a dream state.  
> *Scene taken from The Broca Divide.


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you can't remember, that's when things become problematic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Thank you thank you thank you! For the kudos and comments! I really do appreciate them, this is hard because its IN an episode so I'm trying to make it compliant with the episode as well as where I want it to go, because they were meant to be together in this--it frustrates me when I find out these things, that they were meant to kiss in this one but it was taken out because of the window of opportunity kiss! Its like come on! Those kisses are freaking amazing!  
> Feel free to comment and kudos! I do love to talk!  
> As always no beta all mistakes are mine and these wonderful characters belong to Stargate not me!

He had walked Thera into the dining area his hand again resting at the base of her back, while closer to the back of the line they had done little but pay attention to each other.

Brenna then came in announcing their success in enough heating to heat the greenhouses for three months. They were among those who cheered for their success and maybe it would be enough motivation to keep them going. Food was being served so they were able to move round and wait their turn still they kept close together, but as they moved up the line Thera finally found herself at the front of the queue she looked up to find Kegan again, giving her a lot short of the rationed amount. She chose to ignore it, something which Jonah couldn’t seem to do his eyes narrowing as Thera asked **“Kegan, how about some bread?”**

Kegan didn’t seem to care for the request when she replied sarcastically **“Sorry, just gave out the last piece.”**

This seemed to be enough for Jonah when he quipped **“Oh here we go, every time!”** Kegan seemed intent on starving Thera slowly.

It seemed to give Thera some courage at least when she finally asked **“What is your problem?”**

 **“I don’t have a problem!”** Kegan denied.

‘Of course you’d deny it you coward.’ Jonah thought to himself.

**“And we don’t have any bread!”**

Behind them Carlin heard what was happening **“Is there a problem here?”**

Jonah had enough and knew Carlin was a friend of Kegan snapped **“Stay out of this.”**

Carlin ever the diplomat said **“Jonah, there are other people waiting!”**

This was truly enough Jonah felt an overwhelming urge to protect Thera grabbed Kegan’s arm **“Give here the damn bread!”**

Carlin apparently felt the same protectiveness over Kegan when he grabbed Jonah’s hand away from Kegan, Jonah snapped angrily grabbed Carlin and throws him over his shoulder onto the floor. They proceed to fight each other until Tor runs over and grabs Jonah off Carlin. He restrains a struggling Jonah.

Teal’c was both surprised and not by O’Neill’s strength. Although O’Neill for a Tau’ri his age was far above average, he was physically very fit, due to their time together working out in the gym or out on the field, he knew O’Neill’s normal physical limitations. The fact that O’Neill was struggling against him and almost slipped away was impressive. Although thinking on what O’Neill was doing, he also knew O’Neill would kill to protect Major Carter. Even in this memory wipe it was impressive that of all the things O’Neill would remember, it would be to protect her.

Carlin stands up and stares at them.

 **“This is not right! The two of you are friends O'Neill!”** Teal’c demanded him to remember.

Jonah was still struggling to get out of Tealc’s grip.  
**“Stay out of it!”** Jonah knew his physical limitations, he knew he could protect Thera from Carlin and Kegan but if Tor joined in he didn’t know if he could win.

 **“We are part of something called SG-1. I am Teal'c. Do you not remember?”** Teal’c asked O’Neill, surely there was something still in there which was Jack O’Neill?

Thera and Carlin both looked at Tor quizzically while he was holding back Jonah, they knew it made a sentence and there was something vaguely familiar but they were both snapped back to the present when Jonah exclaimed angrily **“Somebody get this guy off me!”**

Three workers run up and grab hold of Tor. They restrain him from Jonah who backs away from him and bumps into an angry Carlin, if he hadn’t butted in Thera would have her bread by now. Brenna then approached Tor.

 **“Get him upstairs!”** she ordered before the same three men dragged Tor away from the chamber as he shouted **“You must remember! We must escape!”**

Carlin, Thera and Jonah watch as Tor is dragged away. Jonah turns to face Brenna.

There was something sad and terrifying about watching someone being dragged away, whispers of ‘night sick’ already echoed in the chamber.

 **“Brenna, it is my honour to serve. I don’t know that man.”** Jonah told her quickly, he knew he couldn’t be taken away like that, he couldn’t be taken from this place and from Thera.

 **“I know Jonah don’t worry. He’s night sick.”** Brenna said to him kindly, she could see in his eyes he had no recollection of Teal’c, nor of his former life. She looked between them all, she had noticed of course, Jonah had taken to Thera, it was worrying at first she worried the mind stamp didn’t work, but she soon saw it didn’t have to do with remembering Major Carter, it had to do with falling in love with her. She found it sadly sweet and she wondering if O’Neill and Carter had shared these feelings. **“Give Thera her bread.”** Brenna told Kegan knowing the girl had come to dislike the former Major. Kegan gets a new tray of bread and shoves it onto the serving table in front of Thera a scowl on her face **“Get back to work.”**

Thera stood almost terrified to take the bread as Kegan slopped the food into Jonah’s bowl, he eyed the woman angrily although he would never raise his hand to a woman he had the feeling this woman came close to it. He reached over and took two bits of bread his arm immediately reach out in front of Thera and handed her a piece. “Come on.” He said lowly to her.

They cross the room and sit together, he looks up at her she is clearly rattled from it. “You okay?” he asks her.

“Yeah.” Thera told him, “I just...” she trailed and shook her head “I just don’t like confrontation.” She said quietly.

He took a deep breath and looked up at her “She’s a bully.” Jonah told her, “they always try and make others miserable too.” He told her.

“Yeah.” She said quietly. Jonah watched her for a few seconds play with the food but not actually eat anything.

“You okay?” he tries again.

She sighed heavily a lump in her chest and throat “I’m just not hungry anymore.” She said quietly.

He swallowed feeling guilty, she couldn’t have enjoyed the confrontation, it wasn’t the side of him he ever wanted her to see. “Try to eat your bread.” He offered to her “it’ll just piss Kegan off.” He told her. A little smile played at her lips as she reached across the table and took his hand.

* * *

_*He sees Carlin coming towards him “_ Jonah! _There you are. Got on the internet to do a little research on Australopithecus and, wow…What happened to you?”_

_“Oh, I got into a little wrestling match with Thera.” Jonah told Carlin._

_“Why?” Carlin asked him._

_“I guess she's got whatever Johnson got. I had to drag her off to the infirmary.” Jonah informed Carlin._

_“What, she start a fight with you like Johnson did with Tor?” Carlin asked Jonah._

_“No, she uh, she tried to seduce me.” Jonah said, his mind flashing to the locker room where Thera had pinned him, then quickly other images filled his mind, his lips locked with her in the by the locker, on the bench, on the floor... in the control room!_

_“Oh. You poor man.” Carlin brought him back._

_“No, it wasn't like that. She was like a wild animal, she was nuts.” Jonah said thinking to himself she must have been to go after him._

_“Well, is she all right? I should go see her.” Carlin remarked.  
“Why?” Jonah asked, what did Carlin suddenly want with Thera?_

_“What do you mean 'why?' Because I care about her.” Carlin said to Jonah._

_‘Because I care about her, a lot more then I’m supposed to.’ The thought flashed across his mind in the dream though he knew it was out of place._

_“Care about her, what does that mean?” Jonah asks Carlin grabbing him._

_“It means I care about her, she's my friend. Now let go!” he said trying to pull away_ _._

_“She's not yours to care about!” he snapped at Carlin. ’I didn’t leave....because I’d have rather died myself than lose Thera.” Again the thought didn’t belong there, like an echo in his head, flashes again, her lips on his by the locker, on the bench on the floor, in some kind of room where everyone was watching, he dipped her and her arms went around his neck her mouth opened for him.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Carlin asked Jonah.  
“I'm talking about _Thera _, you just stay away from her, okay?” Jonah demanded of Carlin._

_Her lips on his! By the locker, on the bench on the floor, in the control room where everyone was watching, he dipped her and her arms went around his neck her mouth opened for him._

_A flash and he was standing face to face with Thera a blue light divided them, but he couldn’t leave her! He wouldn’t “NO!”_

* * *

“Jonah?!” A small voice cut through his dream. “Jonah come on wake up you’re having a nightmare.” Her sweet voice called him. He willfully opened his eyes to see Thera knelling beside his bed a look of concern on her face. “Hey.” She whispered.

“Hey,” he croaked.

“Sorry, you seemed in distress.” She told him “I was worried about you...” she whispered

“Thanks.” He said to her. “I wouldn’t want to wake the others.” He told her “I didn’t wake you did I?” he asked her.

“No.” She told him honestly. “I was awake anyway.” She told him he got the distinct impression that the confrontation along with the numbers which plagued her dreams were the cause.

He looked at her concerned where he took his cover and moved back patting the small mattress he slept on “C’mere.” He murmured wanting her for his own comfort as well as hers. “Just for a couple of minutes.” He was surprised when she took him up on the offer and she crawled into the bunk with him. She faced him looking him in the eyes as their arms and legs found a comfortable position, the cover barely covering them both but as they got closer the ends of the cover gradually covered them both. He finally had her comfortable next to him he smiled as she looked at him.

“This is nice.” She whispered.

He grinned holding her tighter to him “Yeah it is.” He agreed.

“What were you dreaming about?” she asked him.

He shrugged “I dunno, really,” He said the images fleeting from him as quickly as they came “the numbers crunching again?” he asked her.

She nodded before she whispered “letters have joined them now,” she said quietly “I wish I knew what they meant I think they’re important.” She sighed “H0 = 73.24 ± 1.74 km/s/Mpc.” She said with a hopeful look on her face.

“Its all Greek to me.” He told her she looked confused at him before he added “Just an expression right?” he asked. She smiled softly before he spoke “Try not to focus on it too much, maybe the solution will come to you.” He suggested.

She smiled and brought her hand up to his cheek her hand holding his cheek her thumb caressing. “You don’t think I’m just full of myself?” she asked him. “I could just be an arrogant ass.” She whispered. “Just like Kegan thinks.”

“I’ll risk it.” He whispered back. He brought her into his chest his hands held the back of her neck and the other in her hair “You’re who you are right now,” he told her “You’re smart and resourceful.” He told her as she pulled back to look him in the eyes, “I think you’re kinda special how you are now.” He whispers to her.

“Thanks,” she replies a pretty smile and blush cross her face. Thera’s eyes flicked to his lips just for a second before he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She stared amazed as he pulled back and looked back into her eyes.

“Was that okay?” he asked her.

Her lips turned into a wide smile, a one where dimples appeared in her cheeks and her eyes brightened. “It was perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts in bold are taken directly from the episode
> 
> *As you can see more details from the Broca Divide.
> 
> A few others in there too, Window of Opportunity, Divide and Conquer .
> 
> No copyright intended for the script either, those words are down to the wonderful writers who were part of the Stargate SG-1 team!


	6. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He somehow knew he fell fast and hard for Thera, trouble is he had the feeling he had done it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always these characters are not mine and belong to Stargate.
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos and comments, I know its hard in a longer piece to know when to comment and when not to but feel free to.

“Please understand Administer Calder,” Hammond said to him diplomatically, “its highly irregular for our teams not to gate back a report at least every 24 hours, even in negotiations. I accepted on the two days SG1 was in meetings, believe me it wouldn’t be the first time Doctor Jackson has missed a dial in because of it. Then for Colonel O’Neill to make a decision to go and investigate the glacier based on Major Carter’s recommendations again, isn’t all that unusual, but they are more then aware of protocol and my worry is that they didn’t stick by any of the standard protocol we have in place. Its now been forty eight hours they’ve been out on a glacier, and days since we’ve seen them, this isn’t like them.”

“I understand your concern General, even though they aren’t my men I’m worried to, and I would have those same safety protocols in place if I were you.” The administer replied to General Hammond. “Let me send out a search party for your men, let me investigate and send a report for you, then if we come up with nothing then we can bring in some of your own?” he asked of the General.

General Hammond paused for a moment then nodded. “That’s generous Administer Calder, thank you.”HH

“Our standard searches last four days, we’ll dial up and keep you informed on the progress.” Calder told Hammond.

“Very well.” Hammond said although clearly he was ruffled. “Keep us informed and if after those four days there’s nothing then we’ll see.” The administer nodded. “Hammond out.”

* * *

“So we know that our water comes from the ice we melt from the surface of the planet, that ice is pumped through the pipes heating the system.” Thera says to him pointing at the approximate drawing she’s made. Jonah nods because he understands this part, yes, that was how they were surviving the ice age. “The water is stored near the surface higher then this facility.”

He nods “You’ve been there.” He said.

“I... I have?” she asks.

It’s cold and dark he feels so sleepy all he wants to do is sleep but he clings to her voice like its a lifeline _“_ Jonah _? It's an ICE PLANET. That's all there is as far as the eye can see. No chance._...Jonah _I'm coming down!”_ Then she’s there again next to him “ _Jonah.” She’s snuggled against him now “_ Jonah _..._

_“Sara...”_ he hears himself say, although he knows its wrong, maybe it was how cold he was maybe he couldn’t get the ‘Th’ out because he meant Thera.

_"I'm here,_ Jonah.” Thera whispers to him.

_“Cold, so cold...”_ he trails, he’s fighting consciousness now, its pulling him under when he hears her say--

_I know. It's alright. You can sleep now. It was an honour surfing...”_

_Damn she’s cold too, she can’t get her words out either "yeah, I know” he manages_

_“with you too...”_

“Jonah?” she questions him looking at him quizzically. “I’ve been to the surface with you?” she asked him.

“No,” he said shaking his head. “No, it must have been...” he shakes his head again “Sorry I don’t know what I was thinking.” He looks into her concerned eyes “Really Thera it’s fine, my mistake continue...”

“Okay.” She said concerned but continued for him regardless. “The height of the tank...” she says writing it on the diagram next to the rough picture of the tank “determines the amount of pressure that the water supply has coming down into the pipes.” She points to an equation she’s written out pointing at it “Generally speaking for every 2.3 feet in height makes one pound of pressure in every one inch diameter of pipe. That’s how we describe water pressure. Now, what’s happening is that further down the system the water pressure is too heavy for then pipes causing them to burst. Even our machines aren’t accurate enough in regulating them.”

“Right,” he said looking slightly confused trying to follow her but thought he got the idea. “So this is what you worked out a couple of days ago right?”

She nodded. “A lot more scientific explanation but basically yeah.”

He licked his lips for a moment his eyes closing for a second “any idea how to fix it?”

“I think some kind of relief pressure value, one which automatically releases the pressure if it gets too much at certain points in the circuit.” She told him. “I’m not sure where yet, and I would need a much better plan then this.” She said with a grin to the little scraps of paper she had pieced together to show him.

“Sure.” He agreed a small satisfied smile crossing his lips. There was something strangely erotic about listening to her when she was being clever. It was a complete turn on he knew that, but it was almost as if he was forbidden to feel it, like he had to repress the emotions, strange thing was he was sure even when suppressing it, it would be no use. She was nothing but completely hot when she was piecing together science.

“But, you’re right of course, I need a detailed plan and a solution before going to Brenna about it.” She said finally sitting beside him his arm going around her back.

It was fairly safe to do so. Despite the conditions in which they lived some small comforts were still given to them. There was a common room at the end of the hall with books of literature and games to play, the corridors were filled with other workers who didn’t enjoy the common room but tended off to smaller groups, often card games were played. Jonah had gone for a walk one evening to find a couple who were engaged in copulative activities. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised by the find, they must reproduce, because otherwise they’d run out of workers, ‘so where are the families?’ he thought for a moment before he felt her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. “I feel like I should know it already.” She said the edge of frustration on her tongue. “Do you think I knew it?” she asked him. “You know before?”

He didn’t like to think of before, although he had worked the mines since coming back from being night sick he was generally now above the dark, helping in the light. “Lets not dwell.” He said softly to her. They sat silently for a few seconds before he whispered “Thera?”

“Yeah?” she asked.

“I’ve been thinking about...” he trailed the word ‘us’ seemed like an out of reach concept, one which he thought for some reason was completely out of reach, but here it was, in his grasp.

“Us?” she asked him softly.

“Yeah.” He agreed with a nervous swallow.

“Its okay.” She said quietly “I don’t want to be too obvious about it either.” She told him looking up at him.

He looked to her, their eyes coming level with the others “You don’t?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Our whole lives are out in the open, communal, everyone with everyone else all of the time and where its nice not to be lonely...” she took a deep breath not able to finish the thought.

“Its always busy.” He agreed.

“Yeah, like there’s no sense of self or quiet.” She said. “I mean this is quiet.” She said looking around the dormitory which was all but empty with the exception of them. “Even our relaxing time is with everyone else.”

“Not that I mind...” Jonah said.

“No, no its not that.” Thera agreed.

“Just _this_ ” he said pointing between them “is for...” he started.

“Just us.” She agreed.

He smiled satisfied they both understood his hand went to her cheek stroking it gently before their lips met again.

* * *

**He was back in the mines, but this time it was with Thera, there were others there in the dark with them, but its her he feels when they collide.**

**Before he knows it he feels her teeth sinking into his hand.**

**“** **Ow—God—ow!” he exclaimed, biting?! Now there was an exciting yet terrifying prospect for him!  
“Jonah? _Sorry, sir. It's just so dark_.” She said**

**“Thera, _it's all right. I like your attitude._ ” He said. Something about it was amusing to him, if she didn’t know what it was that was holding her in the dark, her first reaction was to bite it! **

**_“Daniel, will you relax? You've been through it before, and you survived. We're just having a bad day.”_ ** **He told someone else in the room who was complaining about something, were they meant to be saving someone, or something? From down the mine? Yes, that made sense, people were tuck down the mine, or they were stuck in the mine, hence why it was so dark.**

**_“I think I'm starting to see something.”_ ** **He heard Thera. Finally there in the dark a ray of hope, his light his....**

**_“My sight returns as well.”_ ** **A deep voice was heard.  
 _“Now, that's what I want to hear._ Thera _, if someone comes in here, you bite 'em in the hand!”_ he joked still flirting with her though he got the sense he shouldn’t.**

_But then she wasn’t biting and the other men were not longer there, whoever they were they were gone **,**_ **she was back in the little tank top her eyes full of lust and geared towards him. “Want you!” she grunted again her lips crashing into his.**

_This time there was no way in hell he would stop it. His beautiful Thera, trapped in a mine with him and all they could think of was each other. His hand slipped up her top just short of the curve up to her breast. “Thera?” he questioned her and with a nod of her approval he moved up to the cup of her breast, his lips caressing her neck. They moved slightly so she was pressed into a wall, her head moved so the access to her neck was restricted but her lips pursed in an invitation he immediately seized. Mouths open their tongues met in a taste sensation which overloaded his mind..._

The illusion slipped and Jonah woke his heart pounding. ‘Is Thera okay?’ he panicked as his eyes flew across the room to find her there fast asleep, he took a deep sigh of relief. “thank god!” he exclaimed quietly into the night.

His mind wandered back to earlier in the evening, they way they had kissed so gently and lovingly for quite some time. He hadn’t made her go any further and certainly not what he was dreaming about, as much as he would love to, he was sure it would scare her away if they moved too quickly and he was pretty sure after five days, kissing was just about as quick as they should go.

Despite this, he had the feeling her knew her before, before his night sickness. It must be that they knew each other, he never had this kind of bond with anyone! Yes he worked hard and kept his head down, he generally got along with the people he worked with, but this! This was something completely different!

He somehow knew he fell fast and hard for Thera, trouble is he had the feeling he had done it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dialogue from ‘Solitudes.’
> 
> ** dialogue from ‘the serpents layer’
> 
> ***so the effect in the dream is that they are still trapped in the dark but because its a dream... and even when stuff in your mind is memory it doesn't always play out as the memory.  
> you know the dialogue from A Broca Divide will come up again.


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Should you two be doing that?” Carlin asks them.  
> “Doing what?” he snapped.  
> \---  
> “Now If he found us like this.” He said with a smirk to Thera.  
> \---  
> He had no desire to ever leave her ever again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this one. Its a bigger story arch so I like to make sure I have everything right before I post which is why I'm only posting this one once a week, while working on my smaller pieces means I can post those as I go!
> 
> But you guys are seriously awesome! Thank you for the kudos and comments on this and my other stories, I know there's some structural changes behind the scenes meaning less kudos can be posted but it does also mean we can continue to comment and say 'hi' to each other.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying well in the madness! Seriously I truly believe we now have the technology where 'isolation' means we can communicate in a different way. So if anyone wants to talk even if its about our favourite fictional characters. But stay in touch and close to the people we love.
> 
> Okay as always the characters are not mine they belong to the folks at Stargate, we love them and mean them as a expression of fondness not as a copyright infringement.

Jonah sat opposite Thera and his toes touching her leg, she looks up an smiles softly at him as he grins in a co-conspirators way. He looked in her bowl, and was again dissatisfied, his eyes found Kegan glaring at Thera. He swallowed before he asked “She short changing you still?”

Thera shrugged “It doesn’t matter.” She replied softly.

“It does if you starve to death.” He said firmly handing over his bread.

She took a heavy sigh and halved the bread giving him back half “it won’t help if you starve either.” She told him.

“See now, but I stop for lunch.” He told her “I know you don’t.”

“You work harder then I do.”

“Physically, not mentally.” He grinned and with that they fell silent he looked around and saw another pair of eyes watching them.

“Hey what’s his problem?” Jonah asked Thera nodding over towards him. With a glance Thera looked back at Jonah.

“That’s Carlin,” she told him “He’s the one you almost knocked out the other day at breakfast.” She reminded him. “He’s friends with Kegan.” She finished.

Jonah looked back at the man and saw the man was focused solely on the pair. “Do you think they’re starting their own hate club?” he asked her, which made her smile.

“I really don’t care what they think.” She told him more bravely then she felt.

“Its alright, I’ll protect you.” He said with a grin to her.  
“Oh I need your protection?” she flirted a flare of independence showing.

“That’s right,” he gloated “You need me.”

“Oh I do?” she added.

He looked up and into her eyes, truth was, no, this extraordinary woman had no need of him whatsoever.

Which was strange, physically he could and would protect her, but did she need it? Did she need him anywhere near as much as he needed her?

* * *

Jonah has settled himself in the dormitory a pack of playing cards in hand he shuffled slightly making himself comfortable on the floor as she walked in. In her hands he saw paper and pencils. “You starting on those plans tonight?” he asked her.

“Yeah.” She agreed. “Can I um...?” she started nervously looking at him as if it pained her to ask.

“Plenty of room on my bed.” He said titling his head back to acknowledge the space behind him. “I even made it.” He told her.

She smiled and shuffled over behind him, “Thanks.” She smiled as she settled there. “You okay down there?” she asked him.

“Sure.” He said. “Simple man, simple pleasures...” he said with a humble shrug. “Did you get the plans for the plant?” he asked her, knowing she was going to ask for them to see if there was a clue as to where the pressure points were, and how exactly it all joined together.

She crossed her legs in front of her pencil in hand she shook her head “No,” she told him obviously disappointed “They didn’t seem to think there were any.”

He sighed frustrated for her. “Will it slow down your work?” he asked.

“No, I don’t think so, the theory should fit the case if I’m right.” She told him.

“You are.” He confirmed for her, he didn’t know how he knew but he knew Thera was always right.

She smiled brightly before she leaned over and kissed him fondly on his cheek, before she settled into her work.

It was an hour later Jonah looked up to see a figure lingering at the doorframe. It shocked him at first but then he noticed who it was. “Carlin! What the hell!” he exclaimed as Thera, (who had over the course of the hour lay on her stomach on his bed her feet had been in the air behind her, Thera’s work in front of her as she mapped out her ideas) struggled up so she was kneeling on the bed behind him. “You trying to scare us to death?”

“No.” Carlin said softly “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said so honestly it was clear he meant it. “Should you two be doing that?” he asked them, it was obviously intimate although he knew people did more.

Jonah was annoyed with the innuendo, if anything was to scare away Thera he wasn’t sure if he could handle being apart from her now. “Doing what?” he snapped.

“Sorry...” Carlin said seeing the obvious mistake he’d made “I didn’t mean to imply...” he trailed.

“If we were, don’t ya think we’d need to be a little closer then this?” Jonah snapped at the younger man.

“Sorry.” Carlin said again “Its just I thought...” he shrugged his shoulders before he looked at the pair again. “Never mind.” He said shuffling away.

Jonah looked at the door annoyed “that guy is weird.” He said cautiously.

“He seems lonely.” Thera said looking at the door sadly.

He looked up at her with admiration in his eyes. “You always look for the good in people.” He whispered to her almost romantically as he got up on his knees and turned towards the bed, he reached for her hips wrapping his arms around her. She smiled as she lay back his arms not moving from her but the rest of him coming up and laying down beside her. “Now If he found us like this.” He said with a smirk to Thera. She laughed, the sound made him warm starting at his feet which curled in his socks the heat pumped around him as they adjusted themselves on the bed.

“Hey.” She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

“Hey back.” He said back before his lips found hers.

As they pull back from the less then innocent kiss he whispered “I could get used to this.” She laughed before their lips embraced again and not too far behind their lips her hand snaked round to the back of his neck her fingers playing with the shorts of his hair where his arms pressed her further into him. A satisfying ‘hmmm’ came from the back of her throat before he shifted his mouth to open, surprised she opened hers quite so willingly he still wasn’t going to kick a gift horse in the mouth his tongue entered her mouth a few seconds later.

They might only have guessed a good hour had passed (though it seemed like minutes) when they started to hear people leaving the common room down the hall.

She moved back and looked up into his eyes “we should move.” She whispered.

“Yeah.” He agreed.

She grinned at him then looked down to her breast where his hand was tucked under her clothes but on top of her bra. “You might start with moving that.” Her voice low and full of seduction.

As if it wasn’t confusing enough, yes he had to move away, but he couldn’t if she spoke like that to him, even more confusing was that her lips were on his again. “Oh God!” he murmured in her mouth.

She giggled as she moved back slightly “No, but I’ve been known to kill them.” She flirted.

He looked back and into her eyes confused by the statement “What?” he asked.

She shrugged “Just an expression right?” she asked him.

He slowly felt an underlying feeling that something was wrong with what was happening, Carlin's words playing in his head 'should you two be doing that?' felt like a forbidden message trying to penetrate his mind. He moved his hand from under her top and held her for a moment. “We really should...” he breathed.

“Yeah.” She agreed.

“Thera...” he started. “I... I...” He knew what he was feeling, but there was something, something bigger then all of this stopping the words from leaving his mouth.

She smiled up coyly. “Yeah, me too.”

They pressed closely together again holding each other a moment longer before she shuffled off the bed and collected the work from earlier, she moved across the room settling the papers on her bed as the others started entering the room.

* * *

_*He took a deep breath as he stirred beside her. In his sleep he squeezed her to make sure she was real. The arm which was around her was held into place with her own arm the hand of which squeezed into his wrist._

_He opened his eyes and saw they were in the mine. Dark and cold he hugged into her body heat some more._

_She turned and looked into his eyes “Hey.” She whispered._

_“Hey.” He said back to her._

_“Do you think Danny will get us out of here?” she asked him._

_“Course he will.” He said certain of it in the moment then wondered who Danny was._

_“Right, he’d never let us down.” She nodded._

_And then in a second they were right there in the mine, and they were kissing like they were earlier in the evening. In reality doing this in such a public area would be horrifying to him, but in his dream, it didn’t matter they were together and that’s all that mattered._

_She was on top of him her hips rocked on his, and suddenly it wasn’t about the images, it was about the feeling which shot through him._

_It was longing and hope, it was lust and fire, it was needed and forbidden, it was love and grief._

_It wasn’t the images which were the big deal, although seeing her panting for him was possibly the biggest turn on he had ever had, no it was the feelings which they invoked._

_In his dreams a series of images shot through his head._

_A blond woman, not Thera walking down an aisle in a white dress._

_The same woman carrying his child in her womb._

_A baby in his arms, the joy he felt in holding his son for the first time!_

_The blond woman again in his arms, he was happy in the dream but it confused him why his mind would put another woman as his wife._

_The little baby boy growing, first solid food, first tooth, first words, first steps then a shot fired_ and he woke up with a gasp!

His whole body was physically shaking he didn’t know why but he knew he needed comfort he almost crawled to her bedside and with a gentle touch he woke her.

She woke first in the shock of being woke up but one look at him told her all she needed to know. A look of loving concern crossed her face before she moved back her covers. He climbed into bed with her and her arms wrapped around him as he snuggled into the crook of her arm his nose grazing her breast.

She cradled him closely, knowing somehow this wasn’t about sex, whatever his nightmares would be, she vowed to comfort him through them. “I can’t tell you its okay.” She whispered.

“I know.” He told her “I wouldn’t want you to either, it would be a lie.”

“Yeah.” She acknowledged.

“I know they aren’t real, but since coming here, my dreams are so intense.” He told her.

“I know.” She admitted. “I know.” She told him “I’m here Jonah, You’re safe, lets sleep together all night okay?” she whispered “Let the others talk.”

“Thera—” he said his heart still pounding he snuggled further in. He had no desire to ever leave her ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The mine I was referring to was in ‘Need’ its why in the dream they are dependent on Daniel to get them out. Again in his mind he’s made the connection of Thera is Sam so his mind substitutes ‘Sam’ or ‘Carter’ for ‘Thera’ but he’s not always connecting Daniel with ‘Carlin’ so doesn’t always substitute, Also he’s made no connection that Tor is Teal’c yet I’m not sure he will!


	8. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its so unlike either one of them to leap like this--isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine they belong to the good folk at Stargate!
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you! All your reviews and Kudos are awesome thank you! 
> 
> i know I'm doing this one slower but its honestly because I have to keep double checking to make sure it fits in the episode.

He looked down at the plans again his mind spinning faster then he could keep up. “Thera...” he gasped hardly holding a thought in his mind “You did all of these?” he asked her.

“Course I did.” She said with a smile to him.

“These are amazing!” he said to her “I mean I don’t understand most of it, but this...” he said shaking his head “its nothing what like I’ve seen before.” He told her. “You have to go to Brenna with this!” he said a smile appearing on his lips.

“Do you mean it?” she asked him eagerly the knot in her stomach hadn’t lifted in the time she had been working on this. She was hopeful it would meet his approval.

“Thera, you clearly understand the science behind all of this.” He said his arm waving. “I don’t know what else to say, you’re brilliant.” He exclaimed. She blushed slightly sitting beside him on his bed. “So brilliant in fact I wonder what it is that you could possibly see in me.”

She smiled fondly at him her arm lacing through his she leaned into him and kissed into his neck “Oh I don’t know I can think of a few ways you come in handy.” She whispered to him.

He looked at her seriously for a moment before she kissed him on the lips, he couldn’t help but respond. She sensibly took the papers out of his hands settling them on the floor as she stood up.

“Come with me.” She whispered to him she said holding out her hand.

He swallowed in nervousness but took her hand all the same. His breathing became laboured as she grabbed the blanket from the bed and smiled seductively.

She led him through the corridor to a section of the plant he’d never been to before.

“Thera?” he questioned her.

“Don’t worry I know where we’re going.” She smiled, she couldn't believe she was doing this, wanting to do this with a guy she'd only met a week ago, it was really unlike her, wasn't it? She shook off the feeling knowing she knew Jonah, she didn't care what the memory stamp had wiped out, it didn't wipe out her feelings for him “I found an abandoned section when I was trying to follow the pipes.” She whispered to him. “we’ll be very much alone.” She said lacing her hand in his turning for a moment and kissing him playfully.

They reached the abandoned section and he looked around surprised, it was snug but cleaner then the rest of the facility, it was secluded and he knew there would be no interruptions.

“I think you’re everything a man should be,” she whispered to him before she kissed into his neck her hands at his waist and moving up his chest under his clothes. “your humble to the point of self efficacy at times, but humble.” She said her hands sweeping up him removing his shirt and undershirt all in one swipe. She came closer to him kissing at his collarbone moving along to his chest. “You’re kind and considerate.” She told him reaching again under his pants making him gasp as she went. “Oh hello!” she whispered.

“ _Its my sidearm I swear_!” he quipped which only made her giggle for him to react more. Her mouth moved up to meet his lips.

“I swore the first time we met I’d make you smile every day.” He whispered to her.

“I remember.” She broke into a full on smile, her eyes lighting her teeth momentarily biting at her bottom lip “Mission accomplished.” She told him kissing him again.

“I’ll be sure to include it in my mission report.” He quipped which only went to make her smile again. He lifted her top leaving her in the standard issue bra, but he swore he’d never seen anything so beautiful before. He buried himself into her shoulder kissing her there. “This is real, this is real,” he whispered to her.

“This is real.” She repeated to him kissing him again. “This right here is real.” She confirmed.

“Thera I mean it.” He told her pulling up slightly so he could look into her eyes “Thera, this is real, this is real... always.” He felt his heart pounding, he had wanted this for so long with her--a week? Was that it? But something inside him told him he knew her and had loved her for such a long time. 

She looked at him lovingly for a moment. “Do you think something will change?” she asked him to which he nodded, “that will keep us apart?” she asked, he nodded before he kissed into her collarbone.

“No matter what happens next Thera, no matter what is coming, I want you to know that this is real, this is all that matters.” He told her before he looked into his eyes. “Thera, promise me you’ll remember it.”

“Always.” She promised.

His lips upturned for a moment before he nodded his hands softly caressed her face “Always.”

They continued kissing the new sense of intimacy being created between them, his hands stroking up from her hips to her breasts and her moving from his chest to stomach. She gasped as he stroked her chest again, she could feel herself harden under his touch. “Jonah—” she gasped her hands threading into his hair bringing his lips harder onto hers.

They collapsed onto the blanket below them, Thera lay on the floor as Jonah climbed between her legs. “Thera—” he said an edge of caution to his voice.

“I know I know—” she whispered, “but lets go as far as we can.”

He grunted in her mouth as they kissed again, not believing his luck. “How long do we have before curfew?” he asked her between kisses.

“I’m not sure.” She admitted in his mouth “We’ll hear them.”

“Will they hear us?” he asked a grin appearing on his lips.

“There’s one way to find out.” She flirted.

He loved it when she flirted.

It was half an hour later he cleared his throat at the distant sound of recreation time ending people moving down the main corridor to the dormitories. “We should head back, if we’re late—” he trailed.

“—There will only be more questions.” She nodded sadly.

He looked at her again “Thera, I don’t think I’ve met anyone as beautiful.” He said stroking her face again. “I don’t want to hurt you, not ever.” He whispered.

“I know.” She told him.

They pulled back on their tops and started to make their way back, he held her hand as they went.

“Thera?” he asked her as they entered the main corridor trying to look less flustered then they felt, their hands holding as they walked down the corridor.

“Ummm?” she asked.

“Do you think there’s a family section?” he asked her. “I don’t know the whole facility.”

“Oh, I haven’t seen it all by far,” she smiled “Why do you ask?”

He shrugged “I mean what happens when one of us dies, or a whole section? One day we’re all going to need replacing so there must be somewhere where the families go? Or the children? And we’re given no birth control so why aren’t more women pregnant, do you think we should ask?” he asked. She stopped and looked at him seriously for a moment contemplating what he just said. He was right of course, any population had to be at least self sustaining so where were the families?

“I... I don’t know.” Thera acknowledged about the families. Had she been walking around with her eyes closed? But he was right, even the very bases of society was being ignored.

“I don’t trust a society without any kids.” He remarked offhandedly as if he had seen multiple societies. But it did get them to wonder--

How were they going to survive the ice age?

* * *

**_*“_ ** **_Look, I know I should know this by now. I swear it'll be the last time I ask. These wormholes we go through, they're not always there, right?”_ ** _he asks her,_

**_“No, sir. It can only form between two open gates.”_ **

**_“What's with the worm part? The worm thing. I-I don't get that.”_ **

**_“That's just a metaphor.”_ ** _She said a hint of endearment on her face._

**_“_ ** **_Right. I knew that.”_ ** _Thera puts the pad she's holding down on the desk and turns back to face him as she begins to gesture._

**_“Imagine the galaxy is an apple. We burrow our way through the apple like a worm, crossing from one side to the other instead of going around the outside.”_ **

_He thinks, a little confused but following her then nods “ **Okay**.”_

**_“Now, of course, the diameter of the apple is just a two-dimensional representation of space-time and well, the hole isn't a hole per se, but an interdimensional conduit…”_ **

_His face might have been blank but he truly believed he had never been so turned on before, by a woman talking smart!_

**_“Colonel?”_ ** _She asks him_

_He dares not open his eyes, worried about the confusion and the look of want in his eyes but he does briefly and sees her looking at him expectantly **“Okay.”** He closes his eyes and shakes his head. **“I'll be all right.”**_

_Then she does it, she smiles at him, obviously amused but she smiles... nope! Now he is absolutely turned on! **"Okay.”**_

_A whip of cold ran through them so he grabbed her to keep her warm, the room turned into a cold tunnel he holds her closer where she looks up at him, all innocent eyed and beautiful he leaned in and kissed her._

_“Car—” he started but was interrupted by her kissing him back, harder and deeper._

_“Shhh—” she asked of him “lets not ruin this.” She requested._

_“Car—” he tried harder._

_“Jonah,” she silenced him huskily. “Just let it happen, I want you so much!”_

_With that he didn’t have the ability to surrender anymore. He held her closer, his tongue played with hers and his hand slipped up the back of her top. His eyes rolled in his sockets behind his closed eyes and he squeezed them shut to try and control the rising feeling but his hand found its way under her bra in the middle of her back a unadulterated moan left his throat which made her smile against his lips._

_“You like?” she asked before her teeth started nibbling her way along his jawline._

_“God—” he whispered. “Don’t—ever—stop Ahhhhh!” he ended as her teeth nibbled at his ear. He wrapped her in his arms tighter and lifted her on the spot, she shrieked in delight at the change as he swirled her and ended up on a comfortable bed. “Carter—” he whispers but in the excitement and focus on his feelings he didn’t notice the change._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know where the sidearm quote is from you can hand in your Jack and Sam card now!  
> *A matter of time season 2 ep 16 when Sam explains wormholes to Jack at his request.  
> And here later in this dream you can see him several times going to call her ‘Carter’ and not ‘Thera’, the dream obviously before is ‘Carter’ in her swing doing her thing---
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Also day 7😉😉😉? No its not ALL the way but still!


	9. Day 8

“Did you show Brenna your plans?” he asked Thera as they sat down for dinner.

“No.” She said quietly as they sat down and he handed her his bread again. “I—” she took a deep breath and looked at him “do you think its good enough?”

“Its a twenty page manifesto, Galilieo had less of an idea on...” Jonah paused for a second and they both looked confused for a moment “that’s odd, I’m not sure who he is.”

Thera looked wide eyed at him trying to remember for herself “A scientist?” she asked him.

“Why would I know about a scientist?” he asked.

She opened his mouth then closed it again “Its strange in the moment I knew exactly who Galileo was, but then just as quickly it slipped away and all I’m left with is...”

“A concept.” Jonah finished.

“Yeah.” She said emphatically.

“A concept on the tip of your tongue.” He said vaguely his eyes unfocused, he then shakes his head “just fancies I’d imagine.” He told her which made her nod. “anyway your work is plenty detailed enough, you clearly have a picture built up in your head.” He told her. “You should go to her with it.”

“I don’t know, maybe.” She said shyly. “I just want it to be perfect.” She said nervously.

He wanted to tell her that it was perfect, that she had no need to worry. He didn’t know why the words wouldn’t come. So instead he wrapped his leg around hers and looked at her with a sad smile. “You should have more confidence in yourself.” He told her.

“Its not the science I have a problem with, I’m certain it would work,” she tells him as she finally starts picking at her food. “its just I’m still working up the nerve to bring it up.” She admitted.

Jonah nodded and saw that Carlin was watching them again. “Hey, I’m really starting to wonder what that guys problem is, he’s always watching us.” He whispered to Thera.

She looked around at him as he looked away, a sudden interest in the wall across the room. “Maybe he wants to be friends?” Thera shrugged.

“Maybe he should try and not defend the woman who keep short changing you your food rations.” Jonah defended glaring in their general direction.

Thera shrugged “I’m really not hungry.” She admitted. “What’s a girl got to do for some blue jello around here?” She remarked off handily.

Jonah quipped back quickly without thinking “No way, reds are best.” They finally looked to each other confused. “What’s jello again?” Jonah asked.

“I—I’m not sure, did we get it in the mines?” she asked him.

“Must have done, or its an expression?” he asked, they sat silently for a moment before he asked her “Do you think we’ll ever be able to reclaim the surface?” he asked her.

She shrugged then nodded “Sure, maybe.” She sounded “That’s the point isn’t it?”

“When we get there, do you think they’ll let us stay together?” he asked her.

“We’re not prisoners Jonah we’ll be able to stay where ever we like I think?” she told him.

He stayed silent for a bite of his food before he asked her, “Do you think you’d like to spend some time with me up there?” he asked her.

She smiled and brought her free hand across the table and held his free hand “I think I’d like to spend a lot of time up there with you.”

“Yeah?” he asked a mix of surprise and genuine delight playing around his expression.

The same delight lit her face as they moved their fingers to lace together.

* * *

“And now their holding hands.” Kegan complained to Carlin.

“No rules against it.” He said quietly “As long as it doesn’t interfere with work then we’re all free to pursue personal relationships.”

“You really think all they’re doing is holding hands?” she said bitterly.

“That’s a mental picture I don’t need.” Carlin objected.

“What does he see in her anyway?” Kegan complained.

“I don’t know she’s pretty and smart, some guys like that kind of thing.”

She glared over at Carlin and soon realised he had a strange look on his face and had been drawing on a piece of paper.

“What are those?” she asked him pointing at series of seven what looked like pictures but should couldn’t work it out.

“I don’t know, they’re something.” Carlin said quietly tracking over the last symbol which looked like a triangle with a circle on the top. “I don’t know, but I know I should.”

* * *

_“--_ _While the nuclear explosion didn't destroy the comet, the fact is its breaks in two separate pieces it should have slightly altered its course, even a minor shift in its course would veer it away from Earth enough to avoid hitting us altogether, the rest of the film was completely unnecessary.” She told him._

_“Past me the wrench.” He said to her in what seemed like a non response although it seemed as though she knew it wasn’t his response yet. She handed over the tool before she continued on what she was doing._

_He smiled at her, she had on something which he could only describe as cute. She wore a pair of dungarees which were cut off just above her knee and under it a cute little tank top, her short hair was hidden with a bandana, but what was most adorable was the fact she wasn’t trying to be, she was genuine. None of this was fake, her dislike for what she was describing, she was genuinely interested in fixing up whatever it was they were doing and what was best was he was letting him do it with her._

_“What can I say Carter—Teal’c seems to like the genre.” He replied with a shrug as he used the wrench to loosen a nut._

_She smiled “He’s right out of Sci-Fi.” She smiled._

_He looked at what she was doing “You’re going to think I’m crazy but do you have an old manual toothbrush?” he asked her “it’ll make the cleaning more accurate.”_

_“Nice—” she smiled, immediately turning and going into a separate room he couldn’t see from where he was but he could still hear her voice “So Teal’c is off to Chulek?” she asks him._

_He had the feeling they had talked about this before. “Yeah, he said he should be back tomorrow.” He paused in his work before he blurted “I can’t believe Danny just cancelled on us from the road! Like we’re a second thought!” he exclaimed loudly._

_Thera chuckled from wherever she was, he had a feeling it was inside the building which would explain why he felt the need to project his voice so they could still hear each other “You know what he gets like when he has a conference, he has to stand in front of a bunch of academics who believe his theories at best debunked and at worse—“she paused as she entered back in the room with the toothbrush in hand “—he forgets everything else so he can focus on not sounding—”_

_“Like a wacko?” He asked her._

_Thera laughed again “Well lets not forget Danny is right.” She told him._

_“Hey, I’ve never once called him it to his face.” He defended which made her shake her head “well no more then anyone else.” Which made her laugh. He suddenly felt really nervous about being there, like there was something wrong, he couldn’t imagine what it would be but he still voiced “If you really don’t want me here—” he started to offer._

_“Hey, its team night, its hardly our fault the rest of them bailed on us.” She defended, “this just seems more like us then watching another sci-fi which by the way we didn’t pick out.”_

_He smiled fondly and nodded “this is more us, you’re right.”_

_“And this toothbrush is working wonders!” she smiled “thanks sir!”_

_He smiled “More then just a pretty face Carter.” He joked then added on the end “not even that.”_

_Thera looked at him surprised and seemed to be struggling with her thoughts before she settled on her words “without sounding like I’m breaking the frat rules here sir, because I’m being objective here—” she started._

_“Aren’t you always?” he half teased her._

_“—you’re hardly unattractive sir.” She ended, he looked at her shocked he felt a strange pounding in his ears._

_“Urgh—umm” he stuttered._

_She looked slightly panicked as she said “—no wait that came out wrong.” She tried, she stilled her hand movements away from the engine and looked at him._

_“Oh?” he asked quickly “You think I am ugly?” he asked disappointed._

_“No!” she objected a little too quickly the pounding returned to his ears. She cleared her throat and shook her head “No, sir, no I meant it—”_

_“You find me attractive?” he asked, his voice breaking on the last word._

_“W-Well—I um, I ahh!” she said frustrated as she put down the engine her hands went down by her side stiff, her eyes diverted to the floor before she breathed out “Oh Holy Hannah!” he almost felt the tug at his lips “I hardly think Kynthia and Laira were delusional in their attraction to you.”_

_He chuckled “there’s a compliment in there somewhere.” He said with a grin._

_She nodded before she replied “I think so sir,” she said with a chuckle “though you have to dig really deep to find it.”_

_He found his stomach contract with a chuckle which didn’t reach anywhere else as he looked at her intensely. She looked up and back at him with equal intensity before he cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly “Should I go?” he asked her._

_“No, no please don’t—I mean unless you want to I’m enjoying this but I mean if you want to go—” she said shying away._

_“No I don’t want to.” He said quietly._

_“Well then?” she asked pausing for a second and looking him in the eyes._

_His lips upturned “Well then I’m enjoying it.” He confirmed. “I just don’t want—overstay my welcome.”_

_“Never sir.” She said with a soft glow about her._

* * *

It was there he woke, surprised that the dream hadn’t turned erotic but then part of him was glad it didn’t, he stayed still and thought about the moment. It had seemed so natural, their interaction, their activity, none of it forced all of it had a soft undertone of something precious and gained through doing it. It wasn’t the least bit sexual, yet he was turned on by it.

He looked over to her bunk somehow not surprised when he found her lying awake looking his way. He crawled out the bed towards her “Hey.” He said softly.

“Hey.” She whispered.

“Another dream?” he asked her.

“The letters and numbers the ones from the other day H0 = 73.24 ± 1.74 (km/s)/Mpc, I think it has something to do with the rate the universe is expanding?” she questioned herself. “only its wrong—well not wrong just inaccurate.”

“The universe is expanding?” he asked her his lips upturning.

“Imagine the universe is like a bubble you blow into the bubble and it expands and continues to do so.”

“So it gets bigger and bigger, what is it expanding into?” he asked her.

“Nothing, the universe doesn’t need anything to expand into, it stretches like the bubble if you stopped blowing into the bubble the whole of the ‘universe is still there’ just on a contracted surface. Its the same as it gets bigger, objects on the surface and in the bubble move away from each other at the same speed as each—” she looked at him as he mouth hung open in amazement. “—What what is it?”

He closes his mouth and shakes his head “its nothing really—its like I’ve heard you talk like that before and its like its—” he pauses for a second before he looks at her “your forte.”

“I can’t explain how I know it.” She whispers, “I just do,” she shrugs “What if—Jonah what if I’m night sick again? What if this is how it starts?” she asks him.

“Thera—” he said soothingly reaching for her cheek caressing her gently “—you aren’t sick—“he whispered.

“Its not that I’m scared I’ll loose those memories, I’d rather be stupid then sick.” She confided in him.

“Then—”

“If I get night sick I’ll forget you!” she whispered tears forming in her eyes.

He finally brings the covers up and slips into the bunk with her, his arms surrounding her completely tucking her into him. “When I came round from being night sick last time, I was dreaming—” he whispered to her as he felt the teardrops sink into his undershirt. “—I was all geared up, in some kind of battlefield, and you’re being pulled from me—” he tells her, she pauses in her crying and looks up at him as he continues “—and you’re shouting for me to save you, there’s other people there but I don’t see them, all I see is you.”

“But we hadn’t met yet.” She says out loud as if its not obvious.

“Maybe we had.” He tells her gently. “Maybe we knew each other before and I forget the circumstances, I forget everything else around me, but I remember you.” They lay silently for a moment before he continues “I found you again before—” he whispered “—I’d do it again—” he told her softly, “—and if you don’t remember I’d remember for us both and I would lov—stay with you—” he stuttered on his remark but doesn’t on his next word “—always.”

Her hands stroked along his jawline before they settled on his cheeks, she raised herself and lowered his mouth, embracing him in a kiss, he could never believe his luck when her mouth opened against his and her tongue looks for access into his, like it did now. He tightened the grip around her waist pulling her further in as he allowed the access to his mouth, and one of his now free hands came up to caress her cheek too. He could feel again that under the nightshirt she wore there was nothing underneath it as he felt her leg straddling one of his he felt as she squeezed the apex of her inner legs against his and he heard himself groan quietly in response.

“Sorry.” She whispered “I-I-I didn’t mean to—oh god!” she whispered clearly embarrassed she tried to move away but he held her in place.

“You were trying to relieve some of the pressure?” he asked her.

He could feel her shaking in his arms nervously but also felt the small nod she gave him.

“We can’t have sex—“she whispered to him “—not in here, not with all these people who could just wake up.” She told him.

“How about we just release some pressure for each other then?” he whispered back. He repositioned her back on his leg, something which made her gasp “tell me if you don’t want to Thera, I won’t make you do this if its not what you want.” He told her.

She nodded and he swore he could feel her smiling as she reached down him and into his pants. He gasped just as much as she reached her target. “Tell me if you don’t want to either.” She whispers.

“Should I go?” he asked her.

“No, no please don’t—I mean unless you want to I’m enjoying this but I mean if you want to go—” she said shying away.

“No I don’t want to.” He said quietly.

“Well then?” she asked pausing for a second and looking him in the eyes.

His lips upturned “Well then I’m enjoying it.” He confirmed. “I just don’t want—to overstay my welcome.”

“Never.” She said with a soft glow about her.

The words almost matched his dream, he swallowed for a moment before he reached for her lips again, and did just what he wanted to in the dream.


	10. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tor is back!
> 
> He's some familiarity with the episode!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold is from the episode directly.
> 
> But this is not my episode or my characters I'm doing this for fun so don't sue me!

**“** **These pumps regulate the overflow. Sometimes they get clogged and you have to…”** Kegan notices the Carlin isn’t listening to her “ **Carlin!”**  
 **“Where’s he been for five days?”** he asks her.

 **“Recovering from night sickness.”** As if it was obvious to him. **“It’s a strange thing. There was this guy once a couple of years ago who tried to smash his way through one of those skylights.”** She points at one of the skylights.

 **“Did he do it?”** he asks her.

 **“** **You would have known if he had. This place would have been buried under ice and snow and you would have frozen to death along with everyone else.”** Kegan reminds him.

Jonah hammering at a machine to fix it, well he hopes to fix it when he sees Tor approaching so turns away to avoid him, anything to avoid more melodrama over this so called SG1. But Tor doesn’t seem to recognise him and walks straight past. Jonah looks at the man from the back confused but doesn’t have time to dwell. Suddenly there is a loud bang and we see a machine where Thera is working with others smoking and sparking. Jonah turns to see this, his eyes wide he was worried as the scene unfolds   
**“Cover those valves!”** Thera calls to the people there with her. The men following her instructions.

Brenna approached Thera and asks what happened. **“One of the stabilisers ruptured. They’re so corroded they can’t take the pressure.”**

Brenna seems disappointed but all she says is **“There’s not much we can do.”  
** He watches as Thera seems to pluck some courage from somewhere, maybe its from her science knowledge, almost as if she knows it true so she’ll stand up for it, if not for herself **“Actually I think there is! If we set up an automatic release valve on each of the stabilisers we could vent the excess pressure. I’ve done some calculations. If you want I could show you.”  
“You can come by my office later” **Brenna says before she leaves.

He’s so very proud of her in the moment and its as if she can feel his eyes on her because its that moment she looks up to him and they smile, yes she knew how proud he was of her.

A little later she walks past him, where he turns to walk with her **“You all right?”** he asks her.

 **“Fine.”** She said a little smile on her face, knowing he cared made everything better, even if he didn’t show it out here. She couldn’t blame him, she wasn’t exactly a fan of public displays of affection either. **  
“That explosion.”** To everyone else it might have sounded flat or unconcerned, but the fact was he was showing he cared by asking.

She shook her head to reassure him **“Oh no, no…I’m fine really.”  
“Good.” **He says to her a little bit more emotion was hidden in his voice, you had to really listen out for it, it was like he was trained in not showing emotions. It was almost as if last night, what almost happened... **  
“Brenna wants to see me. She wants to hear my ideas for running the plant.”** She tells him a little spring in her step.

“ **You know you could take a few minutes off.”** He said to her genuinely worried, they hadn’t been here all that long and her clothes were already hanging off her in a way they didn’t on day one.

“ **Oh please! You work just as hard as I do.”** She reprimands him.

“ **That’s different, it’s called stamina.”** He tells her genuinely worried but she doesn’t pick up on it. Instead she smiles and laughs again. **  
“Have a good shift.” **She almost calls to him as she walks off to Brenna’s office.

“ **Bye.”** Jonah says to her though he’s sure she doesn’t hear him.

* * *

“Do you think she’ll like them?” Thera said pacing the floor in front of Jonah later on in the evening. His lips were turned up in a little smile watching her fret, there was something oddly familiar about her worrying about a plan she had put in place, something... as if it were perfect.

“Did you see anything wrong with them?” he asked her.

“Well no...” she started.  
“Well then...” he said a smile tugging at his lips.

She continued to pace where he stood and held her by both hands. He looked down to her hands and stroked them gently.

“Nervous—” she told him without looking into his eyes. “What if I’m wrong, what if, what if Kegan is right and I just fancy myself smarter and able to do this?” she was clearly panicking.

“Thera, I’ve told you since I first saw these plans you needed to show them to Brenna.” He assured her “and as adorable as you are when you’re panicking, I can’t help but think you’re even hotter when you know something is right and you stand there so strong, sure, smart, sexy...”

She burst a giggle as he took her in his arms. “Hot and sexy?” she looked at him half unbelieving of the description. “That’s how you see me?”

“Oh yeah!” he flirted towering over her he brought her closer to him “Smart strong sexy women--” he said a smile playing at his lips he bit down on his bottom lip “—My type to a ‘t’.” He watched as she started to blush from her neck up. “I know you’re nervous about meeting with Brenna.” He said a grin appearing at his lips. “I could take your mind off it, if you like?” he asked her.

She finally looked up into his warm brown eyes, they were soft and kind, she knew that although he was flirting and asking for her permission to kiss, he wouldn’t go further then she wanted. “Yes please.” She said with a deep breath, problem was that line of just how far she would go with him was getting fuzzier every day.

* * *

_“Jonah?” she called to him._

_“Thera.” He replied hearing her sit beside him. He didn’t move or sit up, apparently something he was comfortable doing. “We did it.” He said with a smile._

_Thera smiled and lay beside him, joining him at looking up at the clear blue sky. “Yeah, I can’t believe its over.” They sat silently for a moment before she said “Its so peaceful up here.” She remarked “Who would have thought that right below us we were fighting a war.” She remarked. “All the way up here, no one ever knew—” she said pensively._

_“A war so we can have peace right here.” He reminded her._

_“Yeah.” She agreed._

_“Regrets?” he asked her._

_“None,” she said with a shrug “if I did it means I would go back and change something, I’d rather make the mistakes I did and win then lose.”_

_“It would be a lot to lose.” He agreed._

_“You sir?” she asked him._

_“Tons,” he said with a unusually thoughtful look. “but none I can’t put right now.” He told her._

_“Oh?” she asked looking up at him for the first time. He smiled his hand softly stroking her cheek. “Oh!” she repeating only this time in understanding her eyes wide in anticipation._

_“I promised myself when it was all over I’d resign, retire again actually.” He told her._

_“Sir we still need—” she started but he didn’t let her finish he kissed her._

Jonah woke with a start, confused for a moment as to where he was, and who he was. Reality soon caught up, he was asleep in his bunk, underground, helping his people though an ice age. Then slowly he smiled to the best part of reality, Thera during the night had crawled into his bunk with him without him noticing, her head resting in the crook of his arm her nose safely tucked in. His arms went more securely around her and he kissed into her hair.

That was the best part about reality, he didn’t needs the dreams for his happily ever after.


	11. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time gets closer Jonah is feeling impeding doom--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, these chapters are a little shorter so I've published this one and the next chapter at once. 
> 
> Again, not my characters--all of these belong to Stargate

“Thera?” Jonah asked her as she marched past him with an angry look on her face. He walked after her talking her by the hand turning her into him “Thera, what’s wrong?” he questioned her.

“Brenna said no.” Thera told him.

“What?” Jonah asked her unbelievingly. “Come on, there has to be some kind of mistake.”

He moves them slightly so they are away from preying eyes he stays in the alcove while allowing her to pace “ **It’s not like I’m making this up of the top of my head! I’ve got a detailed plan including safeguards.”**

**“I’m sure she knows that.”** Jonah sooths her. **  
“I could make a difference here…she won’t let me!”** She says clearly frustrated and upset she turns away from him pausing in her pacing.

Jonah walks up to her telling her softly “ **Why don’t you go back to her in a couple of days, offer up something small. Maybe you’ve got to work into the big stuff.”** He shrugged. **  
  
**

She’s amazed by him, again, she loves this part of him, his composure **“How do you stay so calm?”**

**“I think in another life I’ve handled dangerous explosives.”** He jokes.

She smiles momentarily before she thinks about what he just said “ **What…what do you mean in another life?”**

He shook his head **“I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just an expression isn’t it?”**

He looked around and seeing everyone was far enough away wrapped his arm around her “We can do this.” He whispered to her.

“Yeah.” She whispered back feeling assured in his arms. “I just wish they would listen.”

“Well maybe we can go over the plans, see which ones are smaller and won’t effect the systems as much. We can do it together if you like?” he asked her

She smiled fondly and looked at him “You’d do that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you.” He let slip then looked away half shy half embarrassed where she smiled softly.

“Thank you Jonah.” She whispered slipping into his arms. He smiled softly as he felt her settle near his heart and wondered if she could hear the way his heart rate increased whenever she was near. “Come on, lets go for dinner.” He whispered to her finally.

She smiled and nodded her head.

“ _Food, glorious food, hot sausage and mustard, while we’re in the mood, cold jelly and custard_.” He started to sing.

“What is that?” she asked him.

“I don’t know, a labour song? We sang it in the mines right?”

“Really?” she asked him with a grin on her face.

“Sure.” He confirmed.

She smiled and nodded “You have a good voice.” She smiled.

He slowed to a stop as something eerily familiar came to mind.

_“Hush little Charlie, don't say a word,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns to brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke..._

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town!”_

_He was rocking his son in his arms, the words still played on his mouth as he smiled and kissed his son on the head._

_“You have a good voice.” The women told him._

_He was placing his son in the cot as he looked down on the sleeping babe. “I’m sorry I missed the birth Sara.” He said gently._

_“It couldn’t be helped.” She said softly although a feeling in his gut told him she thought otherwise._

_He took a deep breath and returned to a safe topic. “He’s perfect.” He whispered._

_She smiled and cuddled into his back “he’s like you.” She remarked._

_“Oh now you had to say it!” he said turning around and wrapping his own arms around the women._

_“Its a cliché I know.” She smiled._

_He held the women close and kissed her gently “Our little family—” he said with a grin._

_“You’re so good with him.” She smiled softly. “and you are good to me.” She assured him._

_“Love you to the moon.” He whispered to her._

_“And back again.” She replied._

_He was in a grey long corridor the sound still pounding in his ears of a gunshot._

_It was fatal, and a quiet regret entered his soul. Dark and lonely and indescribable, he had lost his son, and it was his fault._

_He sat, days on end with the gun which had killed his son by his side, his son dead, he wondered if it was some kind of universal irony, the gun which had killed his son would be the same gun he would use to kill himself._

_But he was too much of a coward to do it._

_Some days he’d get close, when the beer had taken his pain but left him with remorse and regret, he could never forgive himself for it._

“Jonah?” Thera’s voice snapped him out of his own thoughts.

He looked at her and suddenly for no reason other then his racing heart, he pulled Thera to him and hugged her close.

“This is real.” He whispered in her ear holding her close to him. “This is real.”

“This is real.” She confirmed stroking the back of is neck soothingly.

It took a few deep breaths before he pulled back and looked in her eyes before he confirmed again “always.”

She nodded and smiled “Yeah Jonah, always.”

* * *

“Hey” she smiled as she saw he was still awake. “waiting for me?” she asked him.

“Yeah.” He admitted lifting the covers for her to slide in with him.

“What happened? Earlier today?” she asked him as they got comfortable “after I told you about Brenna not taking up my ideas?”

He hesitated and looked into her eyes. “I had these impression of an impending doom, like I’m going to loose everything, like I’ve lost everything before.”

“Your memories?” she asked him.

“I—I don’t know!” he admitted to her. “No, I don’t think its my memories, more like—closeness? Intimacy. I have these images of a family and a life, I—I can’t explain it.” He pulls her in a little closer as if he needs it and she looks to him concerned. “Its okay Thera, lets just go to sleep.” He tells her.

They lay silently for a moment clinging to each other “Something is coming Thera.” He whispered to her and squeezed her closer.

“You scared?” she asks him.

He had the impending feeling that whatever was coming, meant loosing her “Terrified.”


	12. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Carlin could only mean one thing--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine, they belong to Stargate!

They went back to their dormitory after their meeting with Carlin, a swirling feeling beneath their feet. They entered their dormitory where they headed towards their own beds. Jonah lifted the covers flopping straight in, he tried to relax for a moment before he looked over to Thera who was still vacantly standing next to her own bunk. “Thera?” he asked her.

“What if Carlin is right?” she asked him. “I mean you said it yourself you thought something would happen which would take me from you, that something is coming, what if this is it?” she asked tears forming in her eyes.

He beckoned her to him making way for her in the bed. She slid next to him, her arms around him gaining what comfort she could she snuggled into his strong broad chest.

“Nothing could take me from you Thera.” He whispered.

"Are you sure?” She whispered back looking up at him, her wide blue eyes terrified, he looked down and sympathized, if Carlin was right and this was all wrong— He knew he loved her, he knew he loved her before. He also knew if Carlin was right then he would loose her. She nodded her head understanding what he was saying when he said nothing then snuggled back in “Just hold me Jonah, lets just embrace what we have now instead on lingering about what might happen.”

* * *

_He was down the mine again, It was dark and cold but he pushed the cart to a halt._

_“Alright kids, lets move out.” He heard himself say, although he wasn’t sure who it was he was talking to. It was dark with only a lamp for light, he looked around and saw Thera and Tor there._

_“Daniel will get us out of here right?” Thera asked._

_He looked to her and then to Tor who had an unreadable expression on his face with the exception of a eyebrow raise._

_“Sure Thera, Danny won’t let us down.” He tells her as he picks up the axe and starts to mine. “Come on,” he tells her “before they start questioning what we’re doing.”_

_Then suddenly he looked down and he was naked, he looked around suddenly to make sure no one was there he took refuse behind the cart._

_He looked around for any strategic advantage he might have. He thought first of building a wall but that would take time._

**_His heart almost stopped when he heard footsteps behind him where he found Thera standing watching him silently. Her hair longer then now and the blue light was between them again “Just go!”_ **

**_“No!” He called,_ ** _before they were on the floor and they were kissing, real life embedded in his dreams he could feel her almost topless torso resting on him her legs back on either side of him._

_He was then outside, he could see the sky and clouds, he looked down at his clothes to find he was in dress blues he looked beside him and there was Thera in the same._

_* **“You know, I can navigate myself across a galaxy, but I get lost every time I come to Washington.”** He tells her._

_She laughs for him which makes him smile **“Don't worry Sir, these are my old stomping grounds.”**  
 **“Sorry to hear that.** ” He retorted_

**_“Two years at the Pentagon trying to make the Stargate program a reality, I'd say it was time well spent, considering.”_ ** _She told him_

**_“Ya think?_ ** _” he quips back which makes her smile again. His stomach flipping inside of him although he is really enjoying her presence. “I always forget you’ve been at it since the start.”_

_She shrugged “My paper on Wormhole Theory really just caught the right people’s attention. Katherine really pushed the programme.”_

_“Without your knowledge we wouldn’t have a dialling computer to ring it up.” He reminded her._

_“Without Carlin we’d still be stuck on the last symbol, and without you...” she shrugged._

_“They just needed someone willing to complete the mission. I think a suicidal idiot really covers their bases.” He told them as they got to the buildings door._

_“Well then I’m glad Carlin convinced you otherwise,” she said to him “it really wouldn’t be the same without you.”_

_“Well the space monkey really...” he trailed and shrugged “For what its worth I’m glad the suicide mission failed.” He said to her._

_“And the living one was a success, me too sir.” Thera smiled at him fondly._

**_They walk into a room where a piano plays in the background as Air Force military brass and other government officials are gathered at a celebration, schmoozing, they descend another set of stairs entering the party.  
“I see Homer already doing the rounds.” _ ** _She observed._

**_“Oh yeah. He's a player.”_ ** _He replied to her snapping his fingers briskly, **“He knows how to work a room. Punch?”  
“Yes Sir, thanks.” She said to him as he went to find them drinks.**_

_The scene changes a little like its moved forward in time._

**_“Thera?” he says handing her a drink._ **

**_“Thank you, Sir.” She says back to him taking the drink from him._ **

**_“Jonah, Jacob Carter.” He says introducing the man next to him_ **

**_He looks immediately to Thera and asks her “_ ** **_Carter? As in?”_ **

**_“As in, my father Sir, yes.” Thera replies._ **

**_“Get outta town. Sam's Dad?” he says a smile playing at his lips, He was so going to tease her about this later!_ **

_Again the scene flipped and he was standing in a room dressed casually_ _**“Handing you my resignation.”** He said to the bald man who was looking shocked at him._

**_And there she was, his Thera stood with him “Resigning, what for?” she asks him._ **

**_“So I can do… this.” He said his lips landing on hers he started by holding her by her cheeks and neck keeping her in place before she relaxes, he loves his arms around her in a full embrace dipping her before she fully starts to kiss back_ ** **_._ **

_The world swirls around them when she breathlessly tells him “Jack—we still have to wait.” She whispers to him, something he ignores and kisses into her neck._

_“Do you want to?” he asks her to which he receives a hearty groan as his fingers brush her breasts._

_“Pllleeaassseee ssiiiiiirrr!” she cries which makes him smile and pulls her in more._

_“Stay Sam, we can be together like this.” He whispers. “I’ll love you forever.”_

_“Then there’s no harm in waiting is there?” she smiles trying to distract him._

_“What about you?” he asks her, “what if you get bored of waiting and find someone else?”_

_She looks up at him and kisses him again “It won’t work,” she whispers “because I’ll love you, always.”_

He wakes drawing a deep breath and was no longer surprised to open his eyes to find her still tucked into bed with him, they weren’t even going to their own beds now. He knew it was crazy, the beds were so small, but knew if he woke without her there he would easily feel lost, besides he liked waking up with her next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I drew from Need here, its because they are in a mine and that is where Jonah thinks they came from, although its becoming more and more clear that there’s more to it.
> 
> And a little bit taken from Divide and Conquer. (Notice it takes the context of Jacob for him to match Thera up to Sam but then quickly forgets again thinking of her as Thera again in the memory from Window of opportunity.)
> 
> **I expanded the scene from Secrets a little here, just so they were talking while they got to that reception.
> 
> ***Window of Opportunity


	13. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is coming together--but what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe its Wednesday again, it doesn't feel like a week since I uploaded the last chapter!
> 
> The beautiful characters are not mine, they belong to Stargate. 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, they mean a lot and its fun doing this!

Thera’s scoffed at the possibly minimum amount of food she received shaking her head she took a piece of bread and walked over to Jonah sitting over from him. Jonah rolled his eyes and hands her his bread.

“Thanks.” She whispered.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said to her as the feet found each others under the table “maybe we should ask about what else is here?” he asked her “like the other day, where are the kids? Or the elderly, I mean this can’t be it? What would be so bad with looking around?” he asked her.

“Can we do that?” she asked him.

“You said it yourself we aren’t prisoners, and the more I think about it—” he says to her “do you not remember going to the surface with me before we were here?” he asked her “I thought it had been a dream but what if its a memory.”

“We’ve been to the surface?” she asked him hopefully.

“I think my leg was broken.” He looked at her “I think you were trying to get to something below the ice, something important. You were chipping away at a huge ice cube—"

“A pipe maybe or a storage container for the water?”

“You said we were on an ice planet.”

She looked at him with a vague look on her face “did—did we hug?” she asked him.

He looked at her hopefully “So it was real?” he asked her.

“I think so.” She nodded. She smiled at him a full on happy smile “so we were together before then?” she asked.

“I-I really hope so.” He told her honestly.

Carlin takes a piece of bread with it and walks over to where Thera and Jonah are eating. He sits down with them and gives. Thera his bread. She takes it gratefully.

“ **Any more dreams?** ” Jonah asked him, even more curious now on how this all added up,

Carlin is hungrily eating his food. “ **I saw the pool of light again. Except this time we were all there including Tor**.”

Jonah couldn’t shake the feeling that the pool of light would take Thera away from him, he didn’t want her to leave him so he shook his feeling and told a half truth **“I dreamed about mining…naked.”** Thera looked at him surprised, certainly if she ever dreamed of anything but numbers it wasn’t about _mining_ naked.

 **“Thera?”** Carlin asked her  
**“A lot of numbers and letters keep popping into my mind…SG-1, DHD, GDO.** ” Thera admitted.  
**“It sounds like gibberish to me.** ” Carlin said almost dismissively.  
**“Well it must mean something.** ” She counteracted, more precisely if he was just going to dismiss her thoughts why ask for them?!

Jonah looks to one of the fellow workers who is finishing eating from a large dome bowl. He stares at the bowl. He reaches over and asks **“Excuse me?”** to the other worker, he gives the worker his bowl of food for the worker's empty dome bowl. Jonah stares at the bowl in his hands. Thera looks at him puzzled.

**“Jonah?”**

Jonah puts the bowl down with the bottom facing up. **“That means something.”**  
**“What is it?”** She asks.

 **“I don’t know yet.”** He told her, looking more puzzled at the bowl.

* * *

“Hey,” she said quietly as she stood in front of his bunk, “Can I?” she asks of him.

“Sure.” Jonah immediately agrees, wondering how he got so lucky as to have her want to share his bed, as she slid onto the bunk with him her head on his chest and legs wrapped into each others.

“Thanks.” She whispered settling there. “Do you think Carlin is right?”

“I’m just thinking, we all seem to remembering different things, I’m wondering how they fit together.” He said quietly.

“How do you mean?” she asked him.

“Its like we’re remembering whats important to us. You remember the numbers and letters, Carlin seems to think we were all friends, part of a team and that puddle.”

“And you?” she asked.

He licked his lips and opened his mouth to say something but then changed his mind at the last moment. “I don’t know.” He told her pulling her closer. “I’m not sure yet.”

She took a deep sigh “He doesn’t seem to think I’m remembering anything important.” She said quietly.

“I noticed.” He said before he kissed into her hair again. “If we are remembering things I doubt anything you remember is any less important then what we remember.”

“Why ask if he’s just going to dismiss whatever I say?” she asked Jonah.

“Maybe its just not what he expects you to remember.” He said carefully.

“Like mining naked?” she teased in and looked up into his eyes “Is that really what you dreamed about?” she asked him.

He shrugged and grinned at her knowing she would understand where she giggled and kissed him on jaw which was lying just above her head. “We should sleep.” He whispered to her.

“When I’m with you and the numbers go away, I dream of us.” She whispered to him. “I dream that you’re holding me that we’re together.” She said her nose brushing into his chest.

“Yeah?” he asked her.

“I like to think its the future, when we don’t have to do this anymore.” She kissed on his chest before hugging in again. “I choose you.”

He held her closer took a deep breath in. The feeling of impending doom still pitting in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if it was the images from his dream of the lost family or if it was the feeling of forbidden feelings he had for Thera. “If I could—if only—” he whispered.

“You think we won’t make it to the surface?” she asked him.

“I think—no matter which one sticks we’re trapped.” He tells her honestly.

“Um.” She said with a conclusive tone to her voice which he wasn’t expecting.

“What?” he asked her.

“I remember numbers, Carlin remembers friendship, what if you remember strategy. You plan for ways out.”

He looked surprised at her for a moment but before it got too serious he asked “So what does Tor do?” he asked.

She thought for a moment before a practical look came across her face “He’s the muscle.” He looked at her a little hurt and disappointed before she stuttered “N-no, w-wait, that came out wrong.” She reached up and kissed him before she giggled for a moment and she whispered to him “You—You’re much— _much_ more attractive to me.” She chuckled before she kissed him again she swept her hands down his biceps “and there is _nothing_ wrong with _you_.”

He allowed the kissing to go on, he certainty wasn’t going to deny her or himself these pleasures, his mind still ticking over the seriousness of the conversation they just had despite the playful outcome.

If he was the strategist, there was two options, in front of them, the first was to stay how they were working towards an impossible target in the hope of reclaiming the surface one day but be together, the other seemed to be to an unknown outcome and possibly loose the love of his life, the second it seemed, was the _right_ one somehow.

How could loosing Thera be right?

There had to be a third option.

It was then that he felt her hand slip beneath his underwear her eyes looking up through her long lashes. “Can we?” she whispered. “Like we did the other night?”

Strategists, of course, knew when to focus on which task at hand.

Not that this was a task at all. Especially when he could feel her move against him like _that_.


	14. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah opens up to Thera-- He wants nothing more then to be with her, his whole heart comes tumbling out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine they belong to the good folk at Stargate.
> 
> In case you don't recognize it the bold is directly from the episode.

Jonah finds her sitting on the floor she’s deep in thought, he can tell she’s worrying about what Carlin had talked about. He sits next to her closer then he would anyone else, it is Thera afterall.

“Do you think he’s right?” She asks him. “Do you think we’re from somewhere else, that we’re someone else?”

 **“I remember something. There was a man. He’s bald and wears a short sleeve shirt and somehow he’s very important to me.”** He tells her trying to lighten the mood somehow. She looks at him as if she’s trying to remember him too. **“I think his name is Homer.”**

 **“It doesn’t ring a bell.** ” She shrugs.  
 **“Damn. You?”** he asks her more seriously.

 **“Just a lot of vague images.”** She admits. She leans over and rests her head on his shoulder. **“You know there are things about this place that I like.”**  
“ **Really?”** he asks her surprised, even with no memory he can’t imagine a much worse place to be. When he looks down into her eyes her meaning becomes clear.

He was nervous, nervous as hell, yes they had kissed and went a bit _further_ but this was close, close to admitting just how much he felt for her **“Would it mean anything if I told you I remember something else?”**

 **“What?”** she asked him.   
**“Feelings.”** He managed to say

 **“Feelings?”** she reflected.

**“I remember feeling feelings.”** He admitted.

**“For me?”** she asked him hopefully.

“ **No, for Tor.”** He replies sarcastically, in one breath he was afraid he’d hurt her but all she does is laugh and it makes him glad, and absolutely certain these feelings weren’t brand new. **“I don’t remember much. But I do remember that.”** He tells her.

 **“So…”** she says softly.   
Was she really going to make him say it **“So…I’m just saying.”**  
And in her next breath he knows they are real, that what they felt was no lie, this whole world might not be real but this was, because she understood him, **“Well then I feel better.”** There was a pause then she snuggled in more “and it means the world to me.”

“Yeah,” he said softly. They sat quietly for a moment before her hand slipped into his.

“Everything is going to change.” She said quietly.

He looked at her and brought his arms around her “not everything.”

* * *

“Can I tell you a secret?” he asked her.

“Of course you can.” She told him.

“It’s just, its difficult and I don’t want you to get upset.” He explained.

“Okay?” she asked him sitting up on her bed, he sat down next to her and took a deep breath.

“I dream about a little boy, he looks like me a little, I think in the dream he’s my son.” He explains.

A flicker of surprise is recognizable on her face for only a second before it changed to egging him on.

“But something happens, I don’t know what, but I feel, empty and cold, alone, like nothing will ever be okay again. The other night when I came to you and I was shaking, I’d been dreaming of him and then again, when you said I had a good voice.”

“That’s what was wrong.” She said quietly.

“The child’s mother isn’t you.” He said quietly.

“Oh.” She said her face flickering in disappointment.

He shook his head “No, I don’t think you understand, I think I loved her before I met you.”

“What happened to her?” Thera asked.

“The cold and emptiness, I think she goes away with that, and then—” he paused trying to piece it together “then I meet you.” He says taking her hand in his “my grace.” He tells her before his lips meets her. “I want you to know how I feel—Thera I don’t know where I would be without you.”

She looks at him amazed the words left his mouth her eyebrows going up in surprise, “I love you too.” She admitted blushing.

“Whatever it is that I’m remembering, Thera I need you by my side.” He told her “no matter what it is, Thera its you—you’re my one.”

She smiled then wrapped her arms around him “then whatever it is we face it together.”

“You wanna know the truth Thera, about what I dream about.” He said quietly. “I dream of us, I dream we’re together.” He looked down into their hands.” My best dreams don’t happen at night, they happen when I think when all this is over, that we’ll get to be together. We’ll walk the surface hand in hand and we won’t have to be alone anymore. I dream we’re happy and in love and we express it—” he chuckled a little and added “often—"he kept focusing on her hand, fearful that it would slip away. “I want to comfort and protect you. I don’t want to hide my smile when I’m proud of you or hide my pain when you’re hurting.” He took a deep breath, “I want to build a house out of wood and sit on a dock and go fishing with you. I want a life—with you.”

She slipped her hand to his face and stroked him gently. “That’s what I want too.” She told him.

He sighed and looked at her sadly “but you’re brilliant. How is it that’s all you want?” he asked her.

“My brains won’t keep me warm at night.” She said a smile appearing at her lips “Won’t comfort me—won’t—she smiled “take me fishing.” She kept her hand in his and watched fascinated as her hand stroked his “I want that, with you.” She said putting her head on his shoulder.

“So—when we get out of here—” he tried carefully.

“I’d love that.” She whispered to him.

He lay her down on the bed and cradled her head in his arms. “I love you.”


	15. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering the truth sucks sometimes--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine!They belong to the good folk who brought us Stargate SG-1.

Jonah had gone back to his own bunk for the first time in a while, he didn’t want to interrupt or disturb Thera. His mind had been working overtime and he couldn’t work out why the dome shape was so familiar to him.

Until he knew.

**The morning alarm sounds and the barracks lights come on. Jonah doesn’t really wake, because its he didn’t really sleep, but then he wasn’t really Jonah either. He gets up hiding the bowl under his pillow and walks over to Thera's bed where she is awakening.  
“I think I know what’s going on.” He tells her softly.**

**“Jonah, Thera, report to Brenna's office.” A worker tells them to which they both looked worried.**

They start their walk together before he pulls her aside for a moment “Thera.” He said gently.

“Jonah what is it?” she asked him.

“Do you remember what we said, what we said about—being real?” he asked her.

She smiled widely and nodded her arms going around him. A pit formed in his stomach as her mouth found his and they kissed. If he was right—God if he was right! She pulled back and nodded “always remember?”

The feeling stuck in his throat. “Please remember it.” He whispered to her. “Thera, please remember it.”

She nodded concerned “I’ll remember—Jonah, always.”

He nodded and kissed her in the hair “always.” He agreed feeling as though it was a goodbye kiss.

* * *

“Sam!” A female came hurdling towards her so fast she barely had a chance to recognise her as she was embraced.

“Janet?” she questioned as if unsure of who she was, but she knew.

Janet pulled back and looked at Sam almost ignoring the questioning sound in her voice “Look at you!” she exclaimed “God! You’re like skin and bones!” she exclaimed. “Come on up on the bed, I can examine you.” She told her then looked behind her to the other men “all of you.”

“Doc, you should check Tor—”

“Teal’c” Daniel corrected him.

“Right! Teal’c first, he’s been in a state of Keeloreeming for most of the time the memory stamp messed with him more.”

“Memory stamp?!” Janet exclaimed.

“And Brenna.” Daniel observed “Get your staff to look over her, she’s been shot and is bleeding.”

“Oh my God!” Janet exclaimed “what happened over there!?” she asked them.

“Its a long story!” Jack told her. “Danny, Thera—” they all froze in place as Sam looked up and wide eyed at him the now painful bliss rushed to her stomach making it churn “Sorry, Sam—Ahhh! Carter!” he exclaimed “Damn it!” he cursed “Showers now, we’re all going to need to.”

“Sure.” Daniel said moving off towards the changing rooms.

Sam looked wide eyed at Jack he looked at her apologetically “Carter—” he managed to sound.

Janet looked confused between the two of them before Sam managed “Yes sir.” Before she followed in Daniel’s tracks.

* * *

It was an hour later she finally reached Sam’s physical.

Sam hated this part, the awkward questionnaire was standard but it made her feel physically sick just answering some of them.

“Any sexual activity?” Janet finally asked.

Sam paused long enough for Janet to notice the pause before she said “No.”

“Are you sure?” Janet asked her. “You hesitated.”

Sam took a deep breath and shrugged “No, it was—we never got that far, but there was some—” she blushed and rubbed her forehead for a second “—um petting I guess you could say—very heavy petting—” 

Janet looked surprised “that’s not like you—”

“Well I wasn’t me was it Janet?!” she snapped suddenly which made Janet’s eyes go wide in surprise.

“I meant its not like you to just do that with a near stranger.” Janet asked. “Who was he?”

“That doesn’t matter either does it? Because he didn’t exist either, none of it was r-re—” she couldn’t bring herself to even say it, as Thera and Jonah it was real, as Sam and Jack it could never be. “What matters is that we didn’t alright? There no way I’m pregnant so test me for them if you don’t believe me!”

Janet looked at her concerned “Sam STI and STDs can be passed on without sexual contact.”

“He’s clean.” She said quietly.

“You can’t know that, you know I have to check for those things anyway—” she started.

“Then why ask? God are you looking to embarrass me?”

“Sam you know that’s not why we ask, if something happened to you without consent or without your knowledge—”

“You know what happened without my knowledge? Someone took my memories from me—someone forcibly took my life away from me—so maybe you should concentrate on that rather then on the little comfort I had that kept me sane in that place.” Sam snapped and saw the look on Janet’s face and immediately felt sorry “Janet, I’m sorry.” She said immediately ashamed of herself for snapping.

“That’s okay, I can’t blame you, by the sounds of things its been an ordeal.”

Sam took a deep breath in and nodded “What happened between me and him, although it was all a façade, we didn’t know okay? Believe me it was definitely consensual.”

Janet nodded “Okay.” She said quietly, she looked at Sam’s troubled face “Consensual and enjoyable?”

“Oh yeah!” Sam let slip without thinking, the thought of Jack’s hand rubbing her so erotically—she looked down disappointed—not Jack, _Jonah_ , and he wasn’t real. “Still order those tests though huh?” Sam said submissively. “It’ll put everyone’s mind at rest.”

“I will.” Janet told her “come on lets get you weighed.”

Sam stood on the scales and Janet’s eyes went wide. “Oh my God!” she exclaimed “Samantha Carter!” she scolded “How did you loose over a stone in 2 weeks!” she said in shock. Sam stood ashamed her cheeks turning pink “I mean the boys have lost fat but have gained it in muscle, you—”

“It wasn’t deliberate.” She muttered quietly.

“The women doling out the food took a dislike to Thera, Doc.” They heard Jack’s voice from beyond the curtain, “Can I come in?” he asked.

Janet looked at Sam who nodded an okay before she confirmed it was okay.

“Major.” He acknowledged.

“Sir.” She replied although she could almost feel her cheeks burning.

“You were saying? You believe the women was starving Thera on purpose?” Janet asked Jack.

“Thera was enough like Carter to be the smartest one there, The women constantly gave Thera under the rationed amount out of spite and jealousy it was obvious. I helped where I could...” he said carefully.

Sam looked up and into his eyes.

“You two met?” Janet asked them. “Did you not recognise each other at all?”

Jack looked down silently and Sam took a deep breath in.

“Not like you’d expect.” Jack told Janet.

“You were good to me sir, thank you.” She said quietly.

“I couldn’t see anyone go hungry.” He said nonchalantly. “How are we all?” Jack asked Janet.

“So far, undernourished, weight lost but both you and Daniel increased in muscle tone, so—” she looked at Sam concerned before Sam shook her head quietly asking her not to tell about her weight loss, at least no just yet. “Your memories seem to be slowly returning—”

“Brenna said they would.” Sam admitted.

“How is Brenna?” Jack asked.

“The bullet didn’t hit anything important she’s going to be fine.” Janet informed them.

“Good, Good.” Jack nodded as Janet moved away for a second with her clipboard in hand. He looked to Sam and she looked back, “You okay?” he asked a slight crack in his voice.

She looked up and into his eyes all she could see was Jonah. “Yes sir.” She whispered.

“Look Carter, I can chalk it down to it being my fault—” he started.

She looked at him shocked and shook her head. “I just—I wasn’t going to mention it.” She said honestly.

“Oh.” He whispered as if he hadn’t considered it “and we’re okay with that?” he asked her.

She looked again into his eyes and the words wouldn’t come, her heart was aching, wishing her true self to oblivion just to be with him again. “Yes, sir.” She strangled out. She looked up at his uncertainty “That was Thera and Jonah sir.” She whispered.

Jack swallowed and wondered if she felt the same way, as though it was them! He had fallen for her all over again in exactly the same way as he had before, in fact through it all, it was the one consistency. “Right, so, business as usual?” he asked her.

“Its for the best.” She agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the episode chapters!
> 
> Those of keen eye, will notice this is part of a series called 'Surface Tension', this is because there is a one off (I've had written a while which is based after the events of the episode, but I didn't want to be part of this story, I wanted them to be stand alone but can work together. I've also got another one I'm working on based in Season 8 which is part of the reason why she starts questioning how she feels towards Pete in the end. That one is really hard to do! so although this is the end of this episode, its not the end of the series! 
> 
> I hope you all join me along the way!
> 
> Feel free to comment/join in the conversation/kudos.
> 
> O'Neill out.


End file.
